Warriors of Light
by laugh0ften2012
Summary: Jasper and Alice come back to ask her to save Edward in New Moon and that's when things get interesting. Bella is much more than she seems. She is chosen as one of three champions for the sisters of Fate. Blessed with powers her and her two fellow warriors will wage war against all forms of darkness. Will the La Push Pack be strong enough to help he in her in her fight. Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi everyone I'm really excited to be posting this story. I've been fiddling around with this idea for awhile and finally gathered up the courage to post it on here. This is my first Fan Fiction and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated but please don't be overly rude. I'm not sure if this is good enough to post the next chapter so please review and let me know if your interested on reading more. When I let my friend read this she was concerned about it turning into Bella/OC pairing but I promise you this is Bella/Jacob all of the way.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Finally after eight long months I found myself exactly where I wanted to be. The journey to get here was hard and long fought. I still find it hard to believe that just a few months ago I was a walking zombie barely making it from one day to the next. Those months were the darkest time in my life. Which was saying a lot seeing as how I was stalked and bitten by a psychotic vampire.

My whole life I've always been shy. Always choosing to avoid confrontation or the spotlight whenever possible. Even with my introverted personality I prided myself on my independent nature. I started taking care of myself and my childlike mother at a very young age. I never needed anyone else to make me happy until I met him. Looking back I still can't recognize the needy co-dependent person I turned into when he walked into my life. When Edward (I was now able to say his name without experiencing the gut wrenching pain of my heart being torn in two) left it was as if I stopped existing. He took my entire life and reason for living with him.

I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I was lucky I remembered to breathe. Though if I'm being honest I had wished I wasn't. Not breathing meant no pain. Only my promise to Edward not to hurt myself stopped me from going down that one way road.

I mentally shook myself from my dark thoughts. Now was not the time for him and the husk of a person he left behind. Now was the time for peace, light, sun, and all things Jacob.

Jacob Black who currently had me encircled in his arms, my back pressed against my kitchen counter. He took a step closer pressing his body against mine. **Heat.** There was so much heat I felt as if my body would self combust at any moment. Invisible flames danced and licked their way over my skin. Up my arms and down my chest. My nipples hardened as the flames grazed over my sensitive flesh. The flames traveled south dancing down my stomach to settle in a pool between my legs. My breath hitched as my eyes closed overwhelmed by the sensations crashing over me.

I'm not sure how long we stood there bodies flush against one another. Jacob pushed forward pressing the massive bulge in his pants against my core as I fought to suppress a moan. Nothing had ever felt this good. I opened my eyes to find Jacob's lips inches from my own. I could feel his warm breath mingling with mine as my tongue darted out to trace my bottom lip.

"Bells." He rasped bringing his head down closing the distance between us.

His husky voice igniting the flames in between my legs. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed. I can't believe how blind I had been. How could I not see that Jacob was everything I needed and more. Did I deserve him? Hell no. Would I work everyday to be worthy of him and his love? Definitely.

I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to press against mine.

Nothing.

Thirty seconds ticked by and still nothing. I opened my eyes and saw the last thing I would imagine on Jacob's face...anger. The intensity of his look evaporated the lust filled fog from my mind. I felt him trembling, fighting to contain the wolf.

"Jake?" I could hear the hurt in my voice. What did I do wrong? How did I manage to ruin this?

"Don't. Move. Bella." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a chill raced down my spine. I knew that feeling, but I hadn't felt it in months. I hadn't felt it since...they left.

Dread clawed my stomach replacing the butterflies Jacob caused moments before. Once again the shadows crushing the light. **No.** No, this wasn't happening, not now. Not when everything was so right.

"What is it Jake?" I managed.

I reached out and squeezed his trembling waist praying I was wrong.

"Cullens." he spat.

"Who?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. If it wasn't for his wolf hearing I doubt he would have heard me.

"I can't tell."

A sob tore from my chest as my knees buckled. Jacob's arms surrounded me stopping me from collapsing on the floor. That was Jacob, my safety net. I knew he would always be there to catch me.

"Bells, we need to leave right now. I can't protect you here. We need to get you over the line."

Still reeling from the shock all I could do was nod into his chest. In one fluid motion Jacob swept me into his arms bridal style and was in front of the back door. Balancing my weight on his one arm he used his other hand to open the door. We spun around as a deep growl rumbled through his body. I reached my arms up clasping them around his neck holding on for dear life. A fact I was most grateful for when he skidded to a halt seconds later.

He started slowly backing into the living room. I turned my head to peek around Jacob's massive bicep. There blocking the front door was Jasper Hale. The blonde vampire who tried to attack me over a paper cut on my last birthday.

_Wonderful._

Not only is a Cullen here but it happens to be the one that is most likely to try and rip my throat out.

I felt Jacob's lips on my ear as he whispered "Bella I'm going to put you down now. I want you to back up and go for the window. I'll distract the leeches while you run. Head for the woods and scream as loud as you can, someone from the pack should be near by. Don't stop and don't turn around no matter what. I need you safe."

With a quick kiss to my temple he set me on my feet.

Without taking his eyes off of Jasper he wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist and guided me behind his back.

We were standing in the living room luckily there was only one way in. Unfortunately, that meant the only door was now blocked by a vampire.

A shirtless Jacob stood five steps in front of me visibly shaking.

_Good he's beautiful._

_What the hell get it together Bella now is not the time for that!_

I took a diagonal step to my left trying to inch towards the window unnoticed.

"Bella you don't seem happy to see us. I'm offended. Here I thought you would miss us." Jasper's eyes flashed but voice remained the slow southern drawl I'd grown accustomed to.

Wait us? I only saw him. That meant there were more of them. With only Jacob here this could get out of hand really quickly.

"Fuck off blondie you don't get to speak to her." Jacob snapped.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Where are your manners pup? I just dropped by to check on an old friend why all the hostility?"

"She is **not** your friend. All of you gave up that right when you left her to die! Now I suggest you leave before I make you." Jacob's voice was hard, strong, and lethal this was no idle threat.

Jasper's left eyebrow shot up into his hairline as he cocked his head in curiosity. While they were talking I managed to close some of the distance between myself and freedom. The window was now only two feet away. My eyes flicked to the window and my heart dropped into my stomach. Locked. In all of the confusion I forgot I had the house on lockdown because of Victoria. I understood that a tiny lock wouldn't keep out a vampire, but I mainly locked it for peace of mind. In the particular moment it was having the opposite effect.

"And how exactly do you plan on making me leave _mutt._" Jasper spat.

Out of the corner came a blur, and before I could figure out what happened there were two vampires in the doorway.

"Bella where do you think your going?" came the musical voice of Alice Cullen.

"That's none of your business this is her house and I don't remember either of you being invited. Now get out!" Jacob yelled pointing in the direction of the door.

Both vampires acted as if they hadn't heard his outburst. Alice went to take a step toward me but froze when Jacob crouched and snarled at her.

She shot him a dirty look before turning to me.

"Bella relax it's just me and Jaz. I know it's been awhile since you've seen us but I'm here to explain everything. After Jasper att…" she stopped abruptly obviously realizing that it wouldn't be wise to say I was attacked so close to an already on edge werewolf.

"After the incident on you birthday Edward was crushed. He blamed himself and went into full panic mode when he realized what could have happened He was so scared. Your his everything Bella. He loves you more than life itself."

Jacob snorted "Convenient to love someone more than life itself when you don't have a life to give."

"No one asked you _mutt._" Alice hissed baring her teeth.

I could feel the rage rolling off of her all the way across the room. For the first time I saw her for what she really was. Deadly. For the first I was afraid of Alice Cullen. Not afraid for myself I could care less for my own safety. No, I was afraid for the for the person in front of me that had slowly became my whole world.

With a sweet smile plastered on her face she continued "He loves you Bella. He always has you know that, but after your birthday he realized how dangerous it was for you to be a part of our world. He knew that even though we had all given up human blood there was still a chance of a mistake. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to you. He loved you to much to put you at risk."

"So in the beginning, before he loved me it was okay to risk my life?" I asked already knowing the answer, also knowing Alice Cullen would never admit it.

"No Bella." she sang in a condescending tone. "Edward always put your safety first. That's why he decided we had to leave. Everything he said to you in the woods was a lie. It was all an excuse. He figured it would make it easier for you to believe. He was surprised however how little you fought to stay by his side. All he had to do was say he didn't love you and you gave up." she said the last part to Jasper which struck me as odd.

"He made us all swear we would leave. We had to promise never to contact you again. He wanted you to be able to move on, find love. We all knew whoever you ended up would be numerous steps down from Edward, but we never thought you'd stoop this low. Honestly how can you stand to associate with the likes of this dirty, mangy, flea ridden, animal is beyond me." WIth every adjective she used her voice grew more disgusted.

With every word she spoke my anger grew. How dare she insult Jacob! Kind, sweet, caring, loving Jacob.

"Screw you Alice! If what you're saying is true then what are you even doing here? And don't ever insult Jacob in front of me again! You don't know everything he's done for me. He's perfect!" the words were pouring out of my mouth before I even realized I was shouting.

Apparently my admission did not go over very well with everyone in the room.

"Really Bella? A _mutt_ perfect? We were under the impression you were in love with Edward. So much so that you practically begged him to change you into one of us so the two of you could be together for eternity. Does your _perfect mutt_ know about that?" she sneered.

I looked at Jake and saw him stiffen at her words and heard the low growl that escaped his lips. I had a lot of explaining to do once this was all over.

"Why are you even here Alice?" I could hear the annoyance in my voice.

I just wanted to get this over with so I could start making everything up to Jake. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I'm in love with him.

"When we left Edward didn't go with the rest of us, he couldn't stand to be around all of us. It was to painful watching all of us with our mates when he had to live without his. He would call every few weeks to let us know he was alright but he refused to come home. Then yesterday I had a vision. I saw you throw yourself off of a cliff then your future went black. I was so upset I ran to tell Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie over heard and called Edward. She told Edward you killed yourself. Right after she hung up the phone I saw Edward hand himself over to the Volturi. He wants to die too. That's why I'm here. I need you to come with me to show him that you're still alive. He won't believe any of us, I've seen that. It has to be you. Once we save him we can all come home and the two of you can be together. Everything can be the way it was supposed to be" Alice held out her hand to me waiting for me to agree.

This was all too much to take in. A small part of me was glad Edward hadn't just abandoned me. According to Alice he loved me so much he sacrificed his own happiness for my safety. As much as I wanted to believe her something about that just didn't feel right. Honestly even if that were the truth it wouldn't change anything. Edward left me. It didn't matter to him that his leaving almost killed me. I've came along way since then I am not the same girl I was with Edward. Most importantly I was head over heels in love with my best friend. Did I love Edward? Yes, a small part of me always would. The love Edward and I has was toxic and unhealthy. Being in love with Jacob was like waking up and being the best person you could possibly be. I felt terrible about Edward, but he didn't swooping in to save me from Victoria. Without the pack I would have been dead by now. I can't be held responsible for his strange case of guilt. As evil as it may seem I knew instantly that I wouldn't be going with them. That part of my life was over.

I realized everyone had gone quiet. Both Jasper and Alice were looking at me expectantly, while Jacob never took his eyes off of them.

"No." I stated.

Alice stumbled back a step. I wanted to roll my eyes at her over acting. Vampires we innately graceful the only reason Alice would lose her footing was if she chose too.

"No what?" she growled.

"Alice, I loved Edward but he left me. He left and that killed me. I'm sorry but I…"

I never got to finish that sentence before everything went blank. I couldn't think. I couldn't see, hear, or talk. I was numb, void. All of my emotions were stripped from me. I felt nothing except naked and raw. My knees buckled and I fell into the wall. As quickly as I was stripped bared I was overcome with an intense need to go to Edward. Part of me was screaming that this was wrong, that this wasn't me. I wanted Jacob.

**No. Not Jacob, Edward!**

It's always been Edward. Jacob never meant anything to me. Actually, I only tolerated him for Charlie's sake. Standing I shook my head to clear it. Looking at Alice I said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Jacob spun to face me pain written all over his face. I stumbled forward opening my arms for him. I had to fix this. Jacob was in pain and he needed me. Another wave of emotion crashed into me like a freight train.

**Edward. Get to Edward.**

My heart was at war with my mind. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside.

Jasper used Jacob's moment of distraction to speed past him and pick me up. In a blink of an eye I was being placed in the passenger seat of Emmett's jacked up jeep. Moments later Alice hopped into the driver seat. I hear the keys jingle as she slid them into the ignition. Before she could turn them a large tan hand came threw the window to stop her.

Alice and Jasper hissed but Jacob ignored them. His eyes filled with hurt were boring into mine.

"Bella please don't do this. Don't go." he pleaded.

Again my heart cried out for Jacob. What was I doing? I would never leave him. I love him.

"Bells, please you can't go, you can't leave me. I need you!"

_I need you too Jake._

"I'm here. I'm ready. I-I love you, I'm in love with you Bella." his voice broke as my name passed his lips, and I saw tears streaming down his beautiful face.

I did this. I made my beautiful Jacob cry. He needs me? I need him I always have. He loves me? I love him I think part of me always has.

**Jacob. My sun.**

I lifted my hand to reach for the door handle when Jasper latched on to my shoulder in a painful grip.

**Edward. Edward. Edward. Must get to Edward.**

"I'm sorry Jacob. I don't have a choice. I never had a choice, It's always been Edward."

Jacob looked as if I had slapped him. He fell to the curb smacking his arm on the window on his way down. The engine roared to life and Alice punched the gas. The jeep shot forward and I heard a scream as we went over a bump. No, not a bump as we ran over Jacob!

"Jake!" I screamed turning around in my seat to see if he was okay, but we were going to fast and he was already out of sight.

**Jacob. I love Jacob.**

I kept repeating those words in my head. My stomach flipped and I squeezed my eyes shut as tremors raked my body.

**Edward. No. Jacob.**

I broke into a cold sweat.

**Edward. Jacob. Shadow. Light. Moon. Sun. Jacob. Sun. Jacob. Safe. Love. Jacob.**

My head snapped back as an intense white light burst behind my eyelids. When the light subsided my mind was finally my own again.

_I need out of here now!_

As if on cue the car screeched to a stop. The car may have stopped but my body continued forward until my face connected with the dashboard. My ears were ringing and my vision was blurred. I fumbled for the handle and pulled. A the door swung open I tumbled forward out of the jeep. I hit the pavement with a symphony of crunching bones.

Strangely enough I felt no pain as I struggled to my feet. My only thought was to get as far away from the Cullens as possible. I had to get back to Jacob. I dragged my right leg behind me as I limped my way back in the direction of my house. I heard the sound of a scuffle behind me but refused to turn around.

I ran for what felt like an hour, when in reality it couldn't have been longer than ten minutes. When I finally reached my house I could have screamed for joy if I wasn't gasping for air. My lungs burned as I staggered over the curb into the side yard. My knees buckled and I rolled on to my back trying to catch my breath when I heard voices from somewhere in the distance.

"What the hell Happened Black?" roared a deep voice. Sam possibly Paul I really couldn't tell.

"The damn Cullens happened, two of them. Bella...Bella decided to go with them. She left to save her leech. I don't know where they never said."

That voice I knew, that voice was Jacob. I opened my mouth to call out to him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I would always choose him, but no sound came out. I tried again only to be greeted by silence. I went to sit up but I couldn't move. My mind screamed as my legs grew hot. Flames once again my flesh. No the pleasant kind cause by Jacob. No, these were pure hell. They spread up my legs to my knees, my hips, and on to my stomach. I was in hell.

I was trapped, unable to move, unable to scream forced to lay in agony. The flames felt like pure hot white tight. Every inch of my skin they scorched the hotter they burned. By the time they reached my neck I was begging every god I could think of to kill me and end the pain. My nose and mouth were devoured and my airways cut off. My eyes were burned shut casting me into darkness. Now my entire body was covered in invisible flames, the heat grew in intensity and they started to vibrate. I could feel my soul being separated from my body.

This is it. This is how I'll die. I never even got to tell Jake I loved him. Then I heard him as if he were speaking right next to my ear.

"Isabella Swan is dead to me. I hate her! If she comes back I'll kill her myself."

With those words my heart stopped beating, there was nothing to fight for anymore.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. Afraid to open m y eyes to the awaiting sunlight, I settled for rubbing my temples to relieve some of the pressure.

_This is what happens when you oversleep._

I wondered if Charlie would just let me stay home today. I was ahead in all of my classes, one day wouldn't kill me. I rolled over burying my nose in my pillow, inhaling the comforting of….wait. This isn't right. Where was the smell of pine and sunshine?

Suddenly last nights events flashed through my mind.

Still face down in the pillow I tried to stay calm. Panicking would not get me out of this situation. I could only assume Alice and Jasper found me after I passed out and brought me here. Wherever here was.

_Breathe Bella._

Okay time to make a plan. Step one: take in my surroundings. Step two: escape. Getting from step one to step two would take some work but my mind could only grasp simple concepts at the moment. Very slowly I rolled on to my back and opened my eyes.

"Look who's finally awake. Took you long enough Angel." came a deep voice to my right.

I jerked my head to see who had spoken only to immediately regret moving so quickly as the room started to spin. A wave of nausea hit me and I heaved, leaning half of my body of the edge of the bed. Luckily there wasn't anything in my stomach to throw up.

"Easy Angel. Deep breaths. You've had a rough couple of days. You're going to need to go slow." his voice was deep but gentle.

I didn't see him move but the next thing I knew he was sitting next to me rubbing small circles on my back, as my body tried to force my stomach up and out of my mouth. My eyes watered and I saw my tears forming a small puddle on the floor beneath me.

"Relax, this is normal. Your safe I swear. Just let it out. You'll feel better once this passes." he spoke in a tone you would use to comfort a wounded animal.

For some unexplainable reason his words calmed me. Even more startling I believed him. I was safe. With that internal admission my heart rate slowed and my stomach calmed enough for me to take a few deep breaths.

"There you go in and out. Let your body relax." he coached still rubbing soothing circles on my back. His hand was large and warm. Not overly warm so he wasn't part of the pack, but it wasn't ice and marble so he wasn't a vampire.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I got my first look at the person sitting next to me. He was a man only a few years older than me twenty-five max. He was huge! He had an extremely wide chest and shoulders. With arms thicker than my thighs. His strong square jaw resembled Adonis, chiseled perfection. Two bright blue eyes flashed into mine as his full lips curled into a breathtaking smile. His hair was long and thick falling to his shoulders. It shimmered in the light in varying shades of rich honey.

"Huh...what?" I asked once I realized his lips were moving.

"I said, feeling better Angel?" he chuckled.

"My name's not Angel."

"Oh I know all about you Isabella Swan. Actually, I probably know more about you than you do at this point."

I stiffened at his words.

"Whoa relax." he resumed the circle pattern on my back and I reluctantly found my body relaxing. "That came out way creepier than I meant it to." he said sheepishly.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Drustan, but you can call me Prince Charming." he said with a wink.

"I know you have a million questions. I'm going to go get a friend and we'll explain everything. Are you going to be okay for a second?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

I nodded once and he was out the door.

* * *

I jogged down the hallway with a huge smile on my face. She was awake. Four days ago we brought her broken, bloodied body here to heal. She looked so small and fragile. Her skull cracked open with a broken wrist and ankle. It was amazing she managed to limp the mile back to her house, not to mention break the hold the vampires had on her. Bella Swan may look fragile, but she was a fighter.

I turned the corner swinging open the double oak doors leading to the library. There in his usual spot at his desk buried behind stacks of ancient books and tomes was my long time mentor and friend. His head shot up and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"She's awake?"

I nodded once with a puppy dog grin plastered on my face.

"Let's go get out girl!" he exclaimed as he shot out of his chair sending a pile of books crashing to the floor.

Without a backward glance he dashed out of the room. I stood dumbfounded for a moment. Harrison's books were his most prized possessions he wore gloves when he handled them and forbid me to touch over half of them.

"Let's go! What are you waiting for?" he called from the hallway.

She'd only been awake for a few minutes and already had Harrison abandoning his books. Oh yes, Isabella Swan was going to change our lives for the better. Turning I raced to catch up eager to see her again.

"Someone's excited." I teased.

He waved his hand in annoyance.

"Of course I am don't you go acting like you're not just as excited as I am. Besides you know how long we've been waiting for this. Our girl is finally home."

He stopped just outside of her door to take a few deep breaths trying to get his excitement in check. With a smile and a wink he walked into her room with me following a step behind.

Bella sat on the bed with her back against the wall legs folded neatly underneath her. She has on a plush blue robe wrapped around her shoulders. Damn it she must have gotten cold, I should have offered it to her before I left.

She looked up with eyes filled an emotion I couldn't quite read. It wasn't fear it seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and mistrust. After that mind-fuck those vamps put her through I was surprised she wasn't a drooling, mumbling vegetable. Just more proof of how strong my Angel.

"Isabella Swan my name is Harrison Mackinnon" Harrison said extending his hand to her.

She looked at it for a moment as if waiting for it to reach out and bite her. Tentatively she placed her hand in his giving it half a shake before snatching it back Harrison chuckled as she place her hand gently back in her lap.

"Och lass you have no idea how good it is to finally see you awake. I hope your feeling better."

Her brows furrowed "Finally? How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Four days. Well five in about an hour." Harrison replied looking at the industrial watch on his wrist.

Bella's draw and her eyes went wide. Whatever answer she thought she was going to hear that wasn't it.

"I know you must have a million questions and I'll be happy to answer all of them."

Harrison pulled a chair up to the end of the bed careful to leave enough space not to frighten her but close enough to comfort her if need be. Bella just nodded running a through her hair. Keeping her eyes on her hands she asked "Okay, so I've been here for five days. Where exactly is here and what am I doing here?" she looked up.

"What happened to the Cullens? Wait what happened to Jake?" she gasped and went to lunge out of the bed. I stepped forward as Harrison stuck out his arm out blocking her way. Gently he pushed back down into a sitting position.

"Easy Isabella. The Cullens are gone...for now and Jacob Black is fine." he soothed.

She visibly relaxed at his words slumping back against the wall.

"As for where you are we are at my home in South Dakota. The why will take a much longer explanation. Harrison sighed and glanced at me. As if remembering something important he spun back to Bella.

"Oh how rude of me! Isabella have you met my friend here?" he asked pointing at me.

"It's Bella and yes Prince Charming and I have been introduced."

Her eyes sparkled with humor. I couldn't help myself, I threw my head back and laughed. A few moments later I heard her musical laugh join mine.

Oh yes I was right she was strong. The poor girl had been through hell and back yet still had it in her to joke. Bella Swan and I were going to get along just fine. Wiping tears with the back of my hand I saw Harrison looking back and forth between us trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Seeing that we were under control he cleared his throat and went on.

"Now Bella I know you have had your fair share of the supernatural lately. You already know of vampires and shifters, but they are just two of many things that are out there. Do you know anything about the Moirai?"

Bella's brow furrowed again and I barely contained my laugh realizing she looked exactly like Harrison on the hunt for some lost answer in his beloved books.

"Moirai. Do you mean the Fates from the Greek myths?"

Harrison flashed he his winning smile.

"Yes, exactly! Very good my dear!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Thousands of years ago demons and evil roamed the earth unchecked. They devoured and destroyed everything in their path, pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. The Fates watched in horror as the earth was brought to it's knees. Due to the veil dividing the realms they were unable to stop the destruction themselves. However, they were not powerless. Each sister searched the tapestry of life for a soul worthy to be her champion. They gifted that soul with special knowledge and skills required to push back the darkness and herald in the light. THe Fate's brought them together and they became a force of light vanquishing the darkness wherever possible."

Bella was listening intently to Harrison drinking in his every word. I flashed back ten years to the day Harrison sat in front of me and said those exact words. I wondered if I looked as she did now.

"These warrior's were also gifted with unending youth. They stopped aging the moment the Fates blessed them. They grew strong, stronger than any humans before them. They were fast, fast enough to race the wind and win. For all these gifts they were not indestructible. They could die and many fell to the darkness."

"So how many of them are left?" she asked.

"There can only ever be three at one time. Once warrior for each sister of the Moirai. When a warrior falls their sister searches the tapestry until she finds another soul worthy of her gifts. It could take decades or minutes for the next warrior to emerge. The remaining warriors continue to fight until the new champion comes to complete the group. Like the sisters they champion each warrior strong in their own right but they are always their strongest together."

"So who are they and what does that have to do with me and why I'm here?"

"Straight to the point eh Angel?" I teased. I smiled as I saw a blush creep up her neck at my words.

"Through out history they have been called by many names, but are most commonly known as the Bellatores de Lumine or the Warriors of Light. And you my dear are the third warrior we have been waiting for."

I looked to Bella waiting for her reaction. Expecting shock, denial, anger, crying, or cursing. What I did not expect was laughter. She threw her head back and laughed long and hard. I glanced at Harrison and saw he was just as bewildered as I was.

"Phew...good one." She laughed clutching her stomach. "Alright I'll play along. So you think I'm some sort of light saber warrior You said I was the third who are the other two? Bert? Ernie? Captain Underpants? You'll have to excuse me but I think it's time I get going. Thanks for saving me and all but I really need to go." she stood jumping as her bare feet touched the cold tile floor. Tipping forward she ran smack into my chest.

"Just because I'm Prince Charming you have to fall head over heels for me Angel." I joked as I reached out to steady her.

"That's it I must be dream." she giggled right before she slumped into my arms unconscious.

I shot Harrison a panicked look.

"Way to go Prince Charming you broke her."

I snarled at his nonchalant attitude.

"Well don't just stand there, put the poor girl in bed. We should have waited before overwhelming her with all this."

Pulling back the covers he motioned towards the bed. I swept Bella into my arms and laid her on the fluffy mattress as gently as possible. I pulled the covers up under her chin smoothing her hair back before standing up.

"I think it's time we call an old friend of mine. He maybe able to help her come to terms with all this. Let her rest son." Harrison ordered resting a comforting hand on my shoulder. With a reassuring squeeze he headed back to his library.

I stood there for a minute watching her chest rise and fall reassuring myself that she was indeed fine. Finally deciding to tear myself away I bent down and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.

"Rest well Angel. We'll be here when you wake up." I whispered flicking off the light on my way out of the door.

* * *

Today was not a good day to be Quil III, or Old Quil as everyone like to call me much to my chagrin. So what if I'm on the other side of fifty, or if my knees creak when it rains. Not everyone in the tribe could turn into a giant wolf and stay young and buff forever.

On a normal day I would wake up before the sun to meditate and commune with the spirits. As shaman it was my job to check on the on the welfare of the families living on the reservation. I would always stop by my old friend and tribe chief Billy Black, before stopping by the Clearwater house to make sure Sue and the kids were managing after the loss of Harry. At some point I would meet with Sam Uley temporary Alpha of the La Push Pack, passing on any messages the spirits blessed me with. finally, I would make my way home, make a small diner and fall asleep watching re-runs of the Golden Girls. Today was not a normal day.

Five days ago Charlie Swan Fork Police Chief, lifelong best friend of Billy Black, and practically an honorary member of the Quileute tribe's daughter ran off with two vampires. Not that Charlie knew that, he just thought she ran away.

My mind goes back to the night she left when Sam dragged back an extremely pissed of Jacob Black back to the reservation. Jacob was screaming about how the Cullens came and ruined everything. He cursed Same for not allowing him to follow them and tear them apart. I watched from the window as Jacob phased and turned to race back to Forks. I heard Sam's alpha command ordering Jacob to stay on the reservation. My heart broke as I saw the large russet wolf fall to the ground before turning back into a boy. The sky opened up as rain fell from the sky. Jacob's sobs tore threw my very soul. In all of my fifty-two years I had never felt half of the pain that was pouring off of Jacob.

I watched as his pack brothers emerged from the woods and surrounded him Not a single one had a dry eye, such was the way of the pack. What one wolf felt was every wolf felt.

My own tears escaped my eyes as my grandson Quil IV knelt down next to his best friend.

"Why Quil? Why would she leave with them? What's wrong with me? Why wouldn't she choose me?" Jacob sobbed.

"Easy Jake we got you buddy." he choked placing Jacob's arm over his shoulder as Embry Call mirrored him on Jacob's other side. Slowly Quil and Embry stood bringing Jacob up between them.

"It hurts Quil. It hurts so fucking much." Jacob whimpered.

Carefully supporting their heartbroken friend the two boys headed in the direction of the Black house. The other pack members placed their hands on Jacob's back offering their silent support and strength.

The sound of the phone startled me from my thoughts. Cursing I reached over to the end table and brought the blasted phone to my ear.

"Hello" I grumbled.

"Is that how you always answer the phone old man?" laughed a familiar voice.

"Harrison is that you?" I asked.

"The one and only. Now are you alone?" his voice now taking a serious edge.

"Yes."

"Are you sure there aren't any members of you pack close enough to over hear? What I'm about to say are you ears only."

That got my curiosity peaking. I looked out the large picture window giving me a view of the front yard and neighboring houses. Convinced no one was around I answered.

"All clear. What's all this about?"

"I need your help Quil. We've found the third warrior, but their having a hard time believing me. I need you to come here and help them come to terms with all of this."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Yes I knew of the Warriors of Light. I had met both of the current warriors. Although I would help with research or the occasional odds and end jobs pertaining with the spirits I was far from a permanent fixture of the group.

"Listen Harrison now is not the best time. A friends daughter has just disappeared with some of the cold ones. I'd love to help you but honestly I don't know how much helped I'd be. Why would they listen to an old Indian shaman over you? I really think I could do more here in La Push with the pack. They were all very close with her one more than the rest and they are in an uproar."

I hated to let him down but I was needed here. I heard him sigh and pictured him sitting behind his oversized mahogany desk pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Quil I didn't want to say this over the phone, I was hoping we could discuss this in person but it seems I have no choice. I need you to swear you will not divulge what I'm about to say to anyone. Now even the pack."

I considered his words before replying "I swear I won't tell a soul as long as it doesn't jeopardize the people of La Push."

"Fair enough. I need you here because you know the third champion. You've known them for a long time and I know they will listen to what you have to say." he paused as if he was debating on weather to continue.

"The third Bellator de Lumine is Bella Quil. Bella Swan."

Hearing her name caused my grip to loosen allowing the phone to fall to the floor.

Bella a warrior? It couldn't be! Sweet, clumsy Bella Swan? How? When? Everyone was adamant that she willing left with the leeches.

"Quil! Quil! Pick up the damned phone! Did you have a heart attack old man?" came the muffled shout from the forgotten phone.

Still reeling in shock I bent down and attempted to grab the phone. Only to succeeding in knocking it a foot away. Cursing the phone again I snatched it off the ground and brought it back up to my ear.

"Harrison Mackinnon this better not be some sick joke. Bella Swan is the girl I just told you about."

"I know, I can't explain anymore over the phone it's too dangerous. There's an airplane ticket waiting for you at the Port Angeles Airport. your flight leaves in four hours. I'll have someone pick you up at the airport and bring you to the house. We'll talk then." with a click the call ended.

I rushed to the bedroom and began throwing clothes in a small duffle bag. It looked like i was going to South Dakota.

* * *

Bella and I were at La Push beach sitting on our favorite log. It was one of those rare sunny days without a cloud in sight. Even with the sun shining it was still chilly. A gust of wind blew across the sand causing Bella to shiver. I pulled her back against my chest wrapping my arms around her.

"Mmmm you're so warm Jake" Bella murmured.

"Just one of the few perks of being able to turn into a giant wolf." I joked.

She just shook her head.

"No that's just a perk of being Jacob. I've told you before your my own personal sun. You're the only thing I can count on to bring life into this cold, dead person I've become."

I pull her tighter against me as my heart swells at her words.

"You're not dead Bells. You're not could either. Everyone hurts sometimes and everyone hurts in different ways. Ed-" I caught myself his name would only cause her to wrap her arms around herself in pain. I hated him for that. For hurting her that way. I'd kill him for that reason alone if he came back here even the treaty wouldn't save him.

"He really hurt you Bella, but your strong. Stronger than anyone I know. I Know you can come back from this. Not only that you're going to come back stronger. I know you will."

She turned her head and I fell into those beautiful green eyes I love so much.

"How do you know Jake? How can you have so much faith in me?" she whispered.

I smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's easy Bells. I know because I love you. I'll be here every step of the way. You're not alone honey."

I give her a reassuring squeeze and look deep into her eyes.

"If you believe one thing, always believe in the fact that no matter what I will always love you."

I watched as a single tear rolled down her beautiful cheek that was tinted pink from the chilly afternoon air. I knew deep down I'd never see anything as beautiful than Isabella Swan.

I heard laughter from the edge of the woods behind us. I sniffed the air; bleach and burnt sugar...vampires.

"What sweet sentiments for a _mutt. _You even had me tearing up for a moment. To bad, it was all for nothing. No matter what you do she will never be your."

Standing at the edge of the forest was the one thing I hated more than anything in the world. Edward Fucking Cullen.

"You can't be here. You're in violation of the treaty." I shouted wondering where the rest of the pack was.

He moved in a blur and before I knew what happened he was leaning over me. I quickly realized two things. One, this was not the Edward Cullen I was used to, this was someone very close to diving off the deep end. Two, his eyes were no longer a golden color they were blood red.

"Do you think I give a damn about the treaty dog? My family only came back for one reason and you're currently holding it."

With that he ripped Bella out of my arms and she was encased in his. Panic shot threw me. I tried to stand but found myself unable to move.

"Did you really think you ever had a chance at taking her from me?" The bronze haired leech scoffed as he wrapped one of his hands around Bella's throat.

I opened my mouth to scream or beg him to let her go but my voice was frozen along with my body.

"What made you think you could have something that was mine? Did you honestly think she was developing feelings for you? Bella my love, please explain to the _mutt_ what's been going on." he said sliding his cold dead hands over her body.

Bile burned the back of my throat. My wolf snapped and snarled trying to escape the prison keeping him from destroying the leech in front of us.

Bella removed her hands from around his neck and faced me. Her lips curled in a sinister sneer. Her emerald eyes burned with hate and disgust.

"Awe Jakey, what's wrong cat got your tongue?" she taunted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I was only using you. The Cullens got tired of behaving all of the time. They felt it was time to indulge in some of their more...primal urges. Unfortunately there was a pack of mindless overgrown wolves intent on "protecting" the people they wanted for dinner. You can see how that would get frustrating for them, so I offered my assistance." she knelt down in between my legs.

"You just made everything so easy."

Bella traced the edge of my jaw with the tips of her fingers. Normally, my body would be on fire, my cock straining against my jeans. Now all I wanted to do was vomit and dunk my head in bleach. I tried to turn away from her touch but my traitorous body stayed stiff and unmoving.

"All I had to do was show up here acting wounded and you couldn't resist rescuing a damsel in distress. I never even had to ask about the pack, you gave me all of the information I needed on you own. Don't worry we've brought you a present for all of your help."

Bella pushed up onto her knees bringing her face level with mine. This was not my Bella. This was not the Bella I loved with my whole heart and soul. This Bella was a fake, this Bella was nothing but a monster. She leaned forward and I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she whispered.

"Your gifts to die for."

Standing she turned to the tree line and shouted "Come on out guys! Let's show Jake what we brought him."

I tried in vain to move. i knew whatever "gift" monster Bella was talking about would be horrifying. All I esnyrf esd yo br sd gst sesy gtom iy sd poddiblr.

A gust of wind pushed against my back as the remaining Cullens appeared on either side of the monster and her leech. Each one wore a manic grin the devil himself would be proud of. Seven pairs of blood red eyes danced in excitement. They each had something cradled into their chest. It was round and looked as if they were covered in black hair.

_No. No. No. No. No._

They must have sensed my horrific realization because at that exact moment they threw the dismembered heads of Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry at my feet.

They killed my pack brothers and brought me their heads. They were smeared with blood, eyes wide open, and faces fixed in a look of pure terror.

"Don't worry we told them who they had to thank before we tore the skin off their bodies before we drank them dry." Edward hissed.

"Noooo!" I screamed jolting upright covered head to toe in sweat. My heart was pounding against my ribs, my hands fisted into my blanket.

_Not real. It was only a dream._

I attempted to take deep breaths. I tried to stop the violent tremors raking my body but couldn't. The images from the dream were all too fresh. It was all so real. Even with my eyes open I could see the bloodied heads of my pack brothers. I could still hear Bella's voice telling me it was all lies ringing in my ears. The tremors grew more violent and spread, there was no stopping this now. I shot out of bed and swung open my door. It smashed into the wall behind it sending shards of wood flying in all directions.

I barrelled down the hallway and out the front door. I didn't even reach the first step before my body split and the world tore free.

I charged toward the forest no caring where I was going. I thought I heard my father yelling my name but I ignored it. Now was not the time for Jacob Black. I pushed my humanity to the furthest recess of my mind. Now was the time for the wolf.

**A/N2- Well there it is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again please review if you would like to read more of this story if there is no interest I wont waste everyone's time by uploading it here. **

**A/N3- I went back and put the dividers in between different pov's hopefully that will make it a little easier to read. I apologize for any previous confusion it was my first time uploading and somehow my own dividers didn't transfer over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**** Okay here's chapter 2! I already have the ritual and half of chapter 3 written. I don't know if I'm going to post it yet or not it will all depend on how this chapter is received. Please keep in mind that I don't have a beta and I am by no means a great writer. My grammar leaves much to be desired but I try my best. Please review and let me know what you think of everything so far. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Eight hours after the shocking phone call about Bella Swan Old Quil found himself in the front seat of an extremely rusted pick up truck. He was strung as tight as a wire. The two and a half hour flight was spent bouncing his legs up and down, and making numerous trip to the bathroom. The rest of the passengers probably thought he had a bladder issue when in reality he just couldn't sit still.

When the plane Finally landed and the stewardess announced that they could exit the plane Old Quil jumped from his seat before the other passengers had their seat belts off. He burst out of the jet bridge and threw the terminal gate to find a familiar blonde giant dressed in a blue flannel shirt and a faded pair blue jeans. When he reached him them giant wrapped him in a bone crushing hug causing his feet to dangle six inches off of the ground.

"Drustan...can't...breath." he wheezed. Drustan quickly released him taking the small duffle bag out of his hands and slinging it over his broad shoulder.

"It's good to see you old man. Harrison was going to send a cab to come get you but I figured you'd be jittery and full of questions." he teased.

Old Quil mumbled something under his breath about smart ass young people before asking what they were waiting for. Drustan turned leading him out into the busy airport.

"Looks like i owe Harrison five bucks. He said you'd be ornery." he called over his shoulder with a laugh.

The pair made their way quickly to the parking lot outside. Or as quickly as one could manage in a crowd of people fighting for the title of the world's slowest walker. Drustan led him to a very old, very rusted Ford pick up that made Bella's monster look new.

Old Quil shot him a dubious look "You don't expect me to get in that do you? The wheels look like they're about to fall off."

Drustan just rolled his eyes tossing the duffle bag in the bed of the rust bucket.

"Just get in the truck old man. I don't have all day, I want to get back to Bella."

He hopped into the front seat leaned over and opened the passenger door. He held his hand out.

"If it's too high for you I can pull you in." he taunted.

Old Quil slapped the offered hand away and climbed into the cab shutting the door with a bang. He bristled when he heard Drustan chuckling.

"Just get a move on already. You're not the only one who wants to see Bella you know."

With that Drustan started the engine and backed the decrypted truck out of the parking spot. They sat in silence while they left the airport parking complex and turned on to the highway. Old Quil's leg twitch was back with a vengeance as he tried in vain to occupy himself by looking out the window.

Finally, when the waiting became unbearable he asked "Okay, spill it how is she?"

"Wow four minutes. Looks like I owe Harrison ten more bucks. He said you wouldn't last five minutes before asking about her. You're really starting to cost me old timer."

"It's going to cost you a lot more in doctor bills if you don't quit being such an asshole and answer my questions."

"First off, you know I heal way too quickly to ever have to worry about doctor fees. Second, calm down and I'll tell you everything I can. Bella is physically fine. She was pretty banged up when we found her. She had a broken wrist, a cracked skull, and her right ankle was completely shattered."

"Dear god what happened to her?"

"Two of the Cullens had her in a jacked up jeep speeding out of town. We guessed they were taking her to the rest of the coven and couldn't allow that to happen . So we blocked the road with a fallen tree a ways in front of them .We didn't expect the tiny one would slam the brakes but she did. Bella hit her head off of the dashboard and that's when she cracked her skull. Both vampires got out and engaged us leaving Bella alone in the vehicle. I'm not sure when she got her other injuries it could have happened before we got there or when she fell out of the jeep. After the fangers ran off we found her unconscious in her side yard."

Old Quil was taken aback "Wait you found her back in her own yard? The pack was all over that place. There were guarding the house, Paul saw the Cullens show up and sent up the alarm. The others got there just in as the leeches were driving off. They should have seen her if she made it all the way back there. Jacob never would have left her there like that."

"Jacob. Jacob Black? She's been asking for him in her sleep, what is he her boyfriend?"

Old Quil smiled "Something like that, things were...complicated."

"Complicated how?" Drustan asked genuinely curious.

"Jacob and Bella have known each other their whole lives. There were inseparable as kids, always keeping Charlie and Billy on their toes. Then Bella moved away with her mom Rene. I think Jacob cried as much as Charlie when she left. When she moved back to Forks he was so excited. But she got wrapped up in the Cullen boy and he didn't see very much of her. After they left she broke inside she just went catatonic. Scared the shit out of Charlie. He almost sent her back to her mom so she could get a fresh start. Then one day she showed up at La Push to see Jacob. After that they were attached at the hip again. You couldn't see one without the other. It took sometime but she started getting better, started acting like the old Bella. Everyone who saw them knew they were head over heels for each other, but she was scared after what the leech did to her. Jacob never pushed her he wanted to go at her pace. Even though they weren't official together I knew she loved him and he'd loved her since he was a baby. That's why I was so confused when they said she chose to go back to the leech."

Drustan's mouth settled in a hard line, his death grip on the steering while turning his knuckles white.

"She didn't choose to do anything. Bella didn't leave with them willingly." he growled.

Now Old Quil was confused. He talked to each member of the pack and they all said the same thing, Bella Swan agreed to leave with the Cullens.

"What do you mean she didn't leave willingly? The entire pack heard her tell Jacob she chose Edward."

"I'm sure she did say that but that doesn't mean anything. Look I told you I would tell you everything I could but this is something that Bella deserves to hear first, but I'm warning you if I find out your pack knowingly left her there like that. Recreating Bella's injuries will just be the start of what I'll do to them." he said darkly.

"She almost died Quil, only my light saved her." he said worry evident in his voice.

Old Quil sat in silence lost in his own thoughts. He didn't want to doubt his pack but if they left her the way Drustan described he'd help the man fulfill his threat. Before he knew it they were pulling onto the dirt road that would lead them to the house. Thanks to the flat topography of the area the house was visible long before they would reach it. There nestled against the base of a butte was the large colonial farm house. The house was a pale yellow with light blue shutters, it had a matching blue porch that wrapped around the back. Large bay windows framed the front door. Old Quil had spent many winter mornings curled up on their comfy cushions watching the sunrise over the prairie.

Drustan threw the truck in park and hopped out of the cab. He grabbed the bag out of the bed sliding it back on his shoulder as Old Quil slid out of the passenger seat to the ground.

"Well looks like this old piece of shit got us here in one piece." Old Quil joked.

"I told you it would."

"I know you guys can afford top of the line everything so why do you drive around in that death trap?" Old Quil asked as they climbed the four steps to the front door.

"Hey don't hate the truck she doesn't look like much but she's my baby."

"You sound like Bella when someone talks about her old clunker."

Drustan smiled at the idea that Bella and him had anything in common.

"Plus we couldn't have fancy new cars and not expect people to talk about it. We may be twenty miles out of town but the rumor mill still spreads this far. The less people notice us the better." he replied opening the door allowing Old Quil to enter first.

"Do you want me to take you to your room or do you want to go with me straight to Bella?"

"I'm not even going to answer that stupid question."

"To your room it is!" Drustan laughed as he danced out of reach of Old Quil's incoming fist. He held his hand up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay, I was just joking follow me."

Turning around he led Old Quil up the intricately carved wooden staircase. At the top he took a right and led him to a bedroom near the end of the hall. Drustan turned the knob and silently swung the door open. Old Quil looked around the room and found it looked exactly as it had two years ago except for the two sleeping figures in the corner. Bella laid swaddled up to her chin in blankets and quilts. She looks like a human burrito Old Quil mused.

Harrison Mackinnon didn't seem to be as comfortably situated as Bella. He sat slumped in a wooden chair fast asleep with his neck in an uncomfortable angle. His feet were pushed against the bottom of one of the bed post and seemed to be the only thing that kept him from sliding onto the floor. Old Quil walked over and placed a hand on Harrison's shoulder and gave him a few gentle shakes.

Once he saw the man's eyes were open he whispered "I think it's about time I take watch. Go get some rest I'll come find you when she wakes up."

Harrison rose from the chair with a nod. He waited for Old Quil to sit down before patting him on the back taking his leave.

Old Quil sat in the chair observing Drustan. He watched as the young man placed the back of his hand to her forehead checking her temperature. he knew that Drustan felt protective of Bella, as he should. It was still strange seeing someone watch over her with such emotion that wasn't Jacob. He knew Drustan and Bella would never have what Bella and Jacob shared but it still unnerved him a little. Old Quil had thought Jacob would have imprinted on Bella once he phased. The entire council was shocked when he didn't. Now Bella was being thrown into a role she didn't even know existed and nothing would be the same again. A small part of him wondered if the opportunity for Bella and Jacob had come and gone. He pushed that small part away if there were ever two people meant for each other it was those two. Somehow they would find a way back to each other.

"Go on son, take my advice and get some rest. I doubt you've had much sleep since she got here. I'd like sometime to sit with her. I'll watch over her you have nothing to worry about."

Drustan looked as if he were about to argue when he sighed.

"Sleep would be nice, I've only had a handful or fours in the past six days."

"Go on then. I've got her."

Drustan leaned down and pressed a quick kiss in her hair before heading for his own room.

Old Quil gently unwrapped Bella enough to find her hand. He enclosed it in his own, he needed to hold apart of her to assure him that this was all really happening. Still holding her hand he leaned back into the chair content to watch her sleep.

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning to find her hand enclosed in the palm of another. This hand was much larger than hers with callouses and skin the color of polished bronze. She smiled and grasped it tighter.

"I missed you. I had the strangest dream last night." she yawned.

"I've missed you too but I don't think I'm who you think I am." someone chuckled.

Someone who was definitely not Jacob. She yanked her hand from the mysterious grip as she sat up.

"Q-Quil? Is that you?" she stuttered. "That's it I'm going crazy."

"Calm down you're not crazy. Harrison called me yesterday he figured you would appreciate a familiar face with everything that's going on."

"Then that wasn't a dream?" she asked hoping he would tell her it was.

Old Quil gave her a sad smile.

"No darling, I wish it was. Why don't you go take a nice warm shower and then we can talk while we get you something to eat."

"I have a lot of questions I want to ask you. like how did I.."

Old Quil covered her hand with her mouth to stop her before she could begin. he stood and patted her shoulder.

"Shower first, questions later. It's been awhile since you've cleaned yourself up and honestly you smell a little ripe."

Bella's face went from pale to red in second. With a wink and a laugh Old Quil left the room he knew two people who were eagerly awaiting news.

* * *

I did not smell. or at least I hoped I didn't smell. Only one way to find out with a quick sniff I wrinkled my nose. Damn him. I did smell but not that bad. What did he expect I've been out cold for almost a week he's lucky I didn't wet myself.

Carefully I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

_A little shaky but not bad._

I looked around the room and saw a door partially open. The door had a piece of notebook paper taped to it that read "Shower" in big black letters with a block arrow underneath.

_Very subtle old man._

It took me longer than I'd like to admit to make it into the bathroom, my legs were extremely stiff and I had to stop every few steps to regain my balance.

The bathroom was a little bigger than the one I shared with Charlie at home. There was a double vanity sink, and a toilet in the corner, but what really caught my eye was the mother of all shower that took up one entire wall. It was breath taking. The tiles had a mixture of deep greens and earth tones swirled together. All of the numerous fixtures were polished bronze. It had round rods that ran from ceiling to floor with hundreds of tiny holes that allowed the water to spray out. The main shower head covered the expanse of the ceiling with at least fifty tiny nozzles facing the floor. The glass doors had intricate frosted swirl pattern with large gleaming handles.

I quickly undressed and stepped into what I now called "heaven on earth". luckily the controls were pretty basic and moments later I was standing in the warm spray.

The water from both sides felt amazing. I could feel my muscles loosening with every passing second. I turned the fourth knob and suddenly I was standing in the middle of a light rain, only with warm water.

_I was right heaven on earth._

In a strange way this shower reminded me of home. Surrounded by the greens and brown as water fell on my head. It was like standing in the woods behind my house.

After about a half an hour I grudgingly turned off the water and dried off. It was time to face the music and figure out exactly what was going on. A knock sounded on the door.

"Bella I have some clothes here for you. I'll leave them on the bed and wait for you in the hallways." came the gravelly voice of Old Quil.

"I'll just be a minute."

As soon as I heard the bedroom door click shut I exited the bathroom and quickly made my way to the bed to dress. I was relieved to see that the clothes were a comfortable pair of black yoga pants with a form fitting green t-shirt. I wished for a brush but settled for running my fingers threw a few times before walking out the door. As promised Old Quil was waiting just outside the door.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. That's some shower."

"You ain't seen nothing yet Little Light." he chuckled.

I smiled at the use of my childhood nickname Old Quil hadn't called me that in years.

He turned and started down the hallway and I easily fell in step beside him.

"So I'm guessing your wondering where you are."

I nodded and he continued.

"This is one of Harrison's many houses, actually it's his favorite house. We're about an hour outside of Rapid City. I've known Harrison for a long time about thirty years and visited him here frequently. I've known Drustan for about ten years. He's a good lad but a bit of a prankster. I'd check under your pillow before you go to sleep." he said a little lower than the rest.

By then we had come down a flight of stairs and were standing in the entryway. Old Quil stopped and I couldn't help but notice how bright everything was. Two large windows allowed the morning light to shine in, illuminating the entire front of the house. His face took on a serious expression as he placed one hand on each of my shoulders.

"What you're about to hear Bella may sound a little...unbelievable, but you already know that some myths are in fact true Harrison and Drustan are going to tell you think some of which you may not like. I'm asking you to listen with an open mind and think everything over before you dismiss it as false. I've known you since you were a baby and you've always held a special place in my heart. Now i have to ask do you trust me?" he looked at me, well more like he looked through me. I felt as if he could see right into the heart of my soul. It reminded me of the way Jake used to look at me.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Then I need you to trust that I will never lie to you and I will support you in anyway I can."

He reached up and patted my cheek.

"Now let's go get you something to eat."

* * *

Billy Black was a man stuck between a rock and a hard place. His best friend's only daughter was missing. A week ago Embry and Quil carried a very naked very broken version of his son threw his front door. Billy's heart stopped when he saw his sons limp body assuming he was dead until he heard the sobs coming from him. Billy knew those sobs, he'd cried them himself when his wife passed away. While his son's two best friends settled him in his room Sam Uley explained what happened. Bella Swan had made her choice and it was not his son. The next morning Jacob tore out of the house went full wolf into the woods. No one in the pack had heard his thoughts since that day. Wherever he was he was too far for the pack link to work.

Billy knew there were dark times ahead for his son but that's not what had him worried now. Right now all of his concern was focused on a very frazzled Charlie Swan.

Charlie was currently laying on the couch surrounded by empty beer cans. For the past six days Charlie had been frantically searching for any information on his daughters possible whereabouts only to come up empty handed. It was if she fell off the face of the earth.

Last night Embry knocked on his door and told him he needed to get to Charlie before he did something stupid. Billy wasted no time in calling Sam and asking him to drive him to Forks.

Once inside the Swan house they found a sight that would haunt Billy to the end of his days, maybe even beyond. A very drunk Charlie Swan sat at his kitchen table with his hand on a loaded gun. Thankfully shifters are extremely fast and Sam got the gun away from him before he even realized they were there. After six more beers Sam carried an unconscious Charlie to the couch.

When Charlie finally woke up Billy was waiting with Tylenol and a large glass of water.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie croaked, his head felt like someone smashed it with a sledge hammer.

"Stopped by last night to check on you then I stayed thinking you might need some help this morning after I saw how much you drank."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Billy knew a lie when he heard one and by the look on Charlie's face he knew it too.

"Well you don't look fine Chief and no one expects you to be. Honestly I'd be worried if you weren't a mess."

Charlie attempted to sit up but when the room started spinning he fell back on to the couch with a thud. He definitely had too much last night. It was stupid he knew that, all he wanted was his little girl back, and after the hundredth dead end he figured what the hell and tried to drink the pain away.

"Where is she Billy? Six days. She's been gone six fucking days and I have no idea where she is! I don't even have an idea of where to start looking for her. This is not like her. Yeah she was messed up when that asshole left but the Bella I knew would never leave like this. She cared too much about everyone else to let them worry. Hell, she'd always leave a note on the counter reminding me when she was going to you place to see Jake even if she'd just told me on the phone."

Billy agreed with his friend this was not like their Bella, this was the Cullen's Bella.

"Has Jake heard anything? Has she called your house?"

"No she hasn't. You know I would tell you the minute she had."

Billy saw the tears start to pool at the edge of his friend's eyes. Billy rolled to the edge of the couch and put a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"You'll hear from her soon. You're right about Bella, she cares about you too much to let you worry. I'm sure as soon as she's able the first thing she'll do is call you."

Billy only hoped he was right.

"Have you gotten a hold of Renee yet?" he asked.

"No, and I've call her about a hundred times a day! I just get sent straight to her voicemail which is now full. Bella said she lost her charger a few weeks ago and of course she doesn't have a landline. What kind of mother doesn't call their daughter in over three weeks?"

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers threw his unwashed hair. He could feel the three day beard across his jaw. When did things go so wrong. Bella had been doing so much better the past few months. She was smiling again. Not the smile she wore with that Cullen bastard but the happy go lucky smile she wore as a little girl.

"Why Billy? Why would she run away? Was living here with me so bad? If she was unhappy I would have changed. I could have watched less baseball, skipped more fishing trips, helped around the house more. I'd have done anything she asked me to. Maybe I should have said all of this to her but you know I'm not good with words. I just got her back, how did I manage to loose her so soon?" Charlie's voice shook as he broke down.

Billy knew why she left but he also knew that the leeches could have Bella anywhere in the world right now. He wanted to tell Charlie everything he hated keeping anything from him especially this. Much to his horror Billy realized all he seemed to be doing lately was keeping things from Charlie and that killed him. He already called a tribal council meeting to ask permission to share the truth with him. The pack, the Cullens, Bella, everything. The meeting was scheduled for the night Old Quil returned from his mysterious vacation.

_That old man better hurry the hell up because I'm not waiting much longer._

For the moment Billy's hands were tied. All he could do was be there for his friend and that is exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

Harrison and Drustan were patiently waiting, or impatiently waiting in Drustan's case for Bella and Old Quil to arrive in the kitchen.

"Will you stop pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Harrison exclaims.

He was quickly becoming exasperated with his young friend.

"So much is riding on how this next conversation goes. How can you just sit there and read the damn paper?" Drustan retorted equally as annoyed as his older counterpart.

"Patience in a virtue Drustan, one I mastered a long time ago." Harrison explained.

"Well excuse me for not being ancient." Drustan muttered under his breath.

Harrison shot Drustan a sharp look.

"I heard that. Why don't you make yourself useful and start making her something for her to eat."

Just then the kitchen door swung open as Old Quil walked in with a nervous looking Bella. Harrison folded his paper and smiled at the pair.

"Ah lass it's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Umm good, better than yesterday." she replied.

She followed Old Quil to the table and sat down in the seat immediately to his right.

"Are you hungry?" Harrison asked.

"Already on it!" Drustan called from behind the counter.

"Don't worry Angel I'm making you the Best Breakfast You'll Ever Eat Special." he said with a wink.

Old Quil rolled his eyes, with a nod of his head he motioned for Harrison to begin. No sense in wasting time he thought to himself.

"Do you remember anything about our previous conversation?"

Bella turned to Harrison and really looked at him for the first time. He was extremely handsome. He looked about Charlie's age in his mid-forties. His skin was pale almost as pale as her skin, his face dusted with light freckles. His hair was a rich auburn, cut shorter on the sides with extra length on top giving it a wind swept look. He had a very close trimmed beard that hugged the contour of his strong jaw. His steel grey eyes were captivating. She'd never seen anyone with such color eyes before.

"It's okay if you don't remember anything you were mentally and physically exhausted."

It was then Bella realized she had been openly staring at him for over a minute. She felt her face flush as Old Quil chuckled obviously aware of what she'd been doing.

"Ugh no I was thinking…" she lied as Old Quil chuckled again.

_Stupid old man._

"I remember us talking but I'm not sure if I remember everything. It gets a little fuzzy at times."

"That's okay just tell us what you do remember. I think it would be easier to just fill in the blanks than to start all over again. " he encouraged. His Scottish burr was deep and flowed past his lips like warm honey. Thick and rich.

"Well I remember you said your name was Harrison Mackinnon and Prince Charming over there is Durstan...I think"

Drustan walked towards her and set an over flowing plate in front of her.

"It's Drustan actually. Drew-stan. Now dig in" he laughed pointing to the mountain of food.

Bella looked at the plate and her stomach grumbled loudly. There was an omelet smothered in cheese, homemade home fries with onions and peppers, biscuits with some form of white gravy piled on top, and finally three pieces of toast topped with peanut butter, jelly, and butter. Picking up her fork she cut into the omelet and found that it was filled with ham, sausage, bacon, and (her personal favorite) mushrooms. She couldn't contain the small moan that escaped her lips as the delicious food hit her tongue.

"Oh my god this is amazing!"

"It's not called the Best Breakfast You'll Ever Eat for nothing."

Everyone waited patiently as Bella ate her food. Luckily for them she practically inhaled it. Once she had finished Harrison asked her again to tell them what she remembered.

"You said thousands of years ago demons almost managed to almost destroy humanity. The sisters of fate stepped in and each choose a champion. They gave them something that was supposed to help them and the three warriors fought the demons. There can only be three warriors at one time. Which makes sense one champion per sister and apparently you're under the impression I am one of those people."

"Well that's the gist of it only...extremely simplified."

"You never told me who the other two "_warriors"_ were." she said using air quotes around the word warrior.

"Drustan and I are the other two. Maybe it would help if we explained a little about ourselves and our gifts. My name is Harrison Mackinnon and I was born in 1448 on the Isle of Skye. I was Laird of my clan until the year 1492 when I was chosen by the sister Lachesis."

Harrison saw the look of shock cross Bella's face and paused waiting for the question he knew she would ask.

"Wait so you're saying you were born in 1448? That would make you…"

"Five hundred and sixty six years old." he finished for her.

"Though physically I'm not a day over forty-five. Now Lachesis is the second eldest sister of the Moirai. She is responsible for deciding someone's destiny and the length of someone's life. She prizes knowledge and level thinking above all else, seeing as how she has always been the mediator between her sisters you can see how that makes sense."

Bella smiled at this, the way he spoke he made the sisters seem like a group of bickering old women. Harrison continued unaware of her humorous mental image.

"She blessed me with the gift of understanding. It allows me to see every side of any argument helping me to weigh all of the options when making a decision. I have an eidetic memory, and also have elemental control over air."

"I'm sorry but did you just say you control air?" Bella interrupted, her expression full of disbelief.

"Each champion is gifted with control over either air, water, or earth."

"So you like the adult version of Captain Planet. You forgot two though who gets fire and heart?" she replied sardonically.

"Fire is the demon's element no Warrior of Light has ever controlled it. As far as heart goes I'd like to think each warrior has mastered that."

Drustan jumped in then hoping to avoid the conversation from getting any worse. Harrison may be the smartest of the pair but he had no way with words. Bella was already looking at Harrison as he were a four year old describing his imaginary friend.

"I'm Drustan Mortensen, unlike this old timer" he hooked his thumb in Harrison's direction. Bella chuckled as she watch Harrison roll his eyes.

"I was chosen by the sister Clothos ten years ago, I was twenty-four. Clothos is the youngest of the sisters. She decides when and where a person is born. She also can decide if someone should be granted mercy from death. She is very energetic and has a unique sense of humor. She blessed me with elemental control of water."

"So if your sister is Lachesis and yours is Clothos." Bella pointed at both Harrison and Drustan in turn.

"Then that leaves Altropos and earth for me." she finished pointing at herself.

"Bingo. You catch on pretty quick Angel. You technically haven't been gifted anything yet. You have to complete the bonding ritual that will allow you meet Altropos so you can grant you whatever gift she thinks you would best benefit from.."

"What even makes you think I'm who you're looking for?"

"We feel it in our core." Harrison answered pointing to his chest.

"So you "feel" in your "core" that I am some earth moving champion of fate. I'm sorry guys but I think you have the wrong girl. I'm a nobody, not only that but I'm the clumsiest person on the planet!"

Old Quil laughed, "She is pretty clumsy."

Drustan had to take two deep breaths to stop himself from calling Old Quil something he would regret. It was obvious to him Bella did not believe them. He thought showing her his control over water but that would only prove he was a Warrior of Light. They needed her to believe that she was one of them as well. The only was she would fully believe them was during the ritual. Once she Altropos met her she would explain everything to her. The question was how to get her to agree to participate in the ritual when she was probably trying to figure out the fastest way home. With that thought a light bulb went off in his head. Crossing his arms he leaned back casually in his chair.

"Alright it's obvious that you're not really buying all of this. So I'll make you a deal. If you do the ritual there is really only two possible outcomes. You will either meet the sister Altropos and realize everything we've told you is the truth or nothing will happen and you'll get to say I told you so."

"So what's the deal?" she asked curiously.

"The deal is if you meet Altropos you agree to train with us so that you can learn to control you gifts. If you do the ritual and nothing happens I will put you and Old Quil on the first flight back to Forks and you will never see Harrison or I again."

Giving her a challenging look he asked "So do you say Angel do we have a deal?"

Bella looked to Old Quil who nodded at her as she weighed her options. On one side she thought it was a massive waste of time. There was no way she was a warrior of any kind. It wasn't that she didn't believe Harrison and Drustan were Warriors of Light she'd be stupid not to after all of her recent experiences with Edward and Jacob. She just didn't believe she was one. No way was plain old Bella Swan anything but ordinary.

"Fine I'll do the ritual, but only to say I told you so when it's over."

Drustan and Harrison both released a breath.

"Okay lass follow me." Harrison said as he stood and strode out the back door.

Bella stepped out onto the back porch closely followed by Drustan and Old Quill.

"Quil do you think you can get her to the spot?"

"Definitely.

"Good Drustan and I will go prepare everything."

"See you at the top Angel." Drustan said as he walked toward the barn with Harrison.

"You ready?" Old Quil asked.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bella questioned.

"To the top of that." Old Quil answered pointing to the top of the very large butte in front of them.

"Of course we are." she mumbled grumpily.

* * *

About an hour into the cursed hike I was not a happy camper. Old Quil had been silent the entire trek no matter how many times I tried to ask him questions about what was going to happen once we reached the top. I had to admit, I was quite impressed with the old man's stamina. An hour uphill and he wasn't even breathing heavy. He also much to my own bitterness was not cursed with "fall on you ass syndrome" as I seemed to be. He easily navigated himself up the narrow rocky trail while I had fallen five times. I didn't even bother to count how many times I'd lost my footing.

I stumbled again falling forward I stretched my arms out to break my fall cutting open my left palm. I hissed in pain as I saw blood trickle down my wrist. Old Quil was kneeling by my side in an instant.

"Let me see." he said as he gently turned my hand face up.

Now that I had a clear view of the cut I could see that it was rather deep. Definitely deeper than the cuts Carlisle had to stick up on my last birthday. Old Quil ripped a small thin strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt. If I had been thinking clearly I probably would have wondered at his surprising strength.

"This may hurt." he warned right before he slowly wiped away the dirt surrounding the wound. Once it was relatively clean he folded my hand between his own and started to mumble in a language I hadn't heard before. It didn't sound like Quillete. Jacob used to mumble in his native tongue when we would sit on our log. It definitely wasn't Latin or one of the modern languages taught in school.

My hand started to tingle as I focused on his words. It sounded ancient, short syllables and harsh consonants sounds. He continued chanting for another minute or so before slowly releasing my hand from his. The tingling was gone replaced by a slight itch. I looked down at my injury and gasped bringing my other hand to my mouth.

The cut was gone. There in its place was a thin streak of new pink skin. I looked up into Old Quil's smiling face.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic." he replied with a smirk.

He patted my cheek.

"Remember open mind Bella. We're almost there about five more minutes."

Five minutes felt like twenty. I manage to only fall twice more as the trail became steeper. I was awestruck when we reached the summit. The top of the butte was flat about the size of two football fields. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The sky was on fire with bright pinks and deep oranges as the sun sank towards the earth. I could see for miles in every direction, nothing but tall green grass. You could almost imagine what it must have been like hundreds of years ago before people came and changed everything.

Drustan same and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It's almost time. Harrison and I have everything ready, when the sun touches the horizon we have to start."

"What exactly do I have to do? I'm not going to cut myself or anything I bleed enough on my own."

He laughed. Drustan has a nice laugh on that cause everyone else around him to smile.

"Don't worry it's nothing like that Angel. I promise this will be painless all you have to do is lay down, close your eyes, and take deep breaths. The rest is up to Altropos."

Well that sounded easy enough. At least if I was already laying down I couldn't fall. I was extremely surprised when Drustan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the center of the field. I started to pull my hand away but he just gripped it tighter.

He took me to the very center where Harrison and Old Quil were waiting for us. Behind them was a very strange set up for a bon fire. Wood was stacked knee high in a circle about ten feet across. We stopped just in front of the two men. Harrison was all seriousness while Old Quil had the smallest of smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Are you ready Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"From what Drustan said there really isn't much for me to do."

Old Quil's smile grew at my words.

"Physically no, mentally yes. You're going to lay down in the center of the circle then we'll light the wood for the fire."

Are they crazy? There was no way I was going to allow them to turn me into a human torch. Harrison must have guess at my internal monologue because he quickly continued.

"Don't worry Bella the flames won't be near you. The fire will be completely under control. The smoke is actually the most important part. While your laying down you're going to need to take very deep breaths. Now it's extremely important that you keep your eyes closed the entire time. If you open them at all the ritual won't work. Do you understand?"

"I think so lay down, deep breaths, and keep my eyes closed at all times seems pretty simple."

"Good then let's get you ready. We have about three minutes until show time" Drustan said as he pulled me forward by our still joined hands. I followed him to the edge of the wooden circle when he picked me up and lifted me over to the other side never letting go of my hand. We made our way to the center of the circle and with each step my nerves increased. My palms are sweaty and my heart was pounding in my chest.

_This was a bad idea._

I pulled my hand out of Drustan's and turned around intent on getting the hell out of there. I didn't make it two steps before running smack into Old Quil.

"Going somewhere? He asked with a cocked brow.

"No." I answered looking anywhere but at him.

"Bella look at me." he ordered.

Surprised by the harsh tone of his voice my eyes snapped to his.

"Today I told you I would never lie to you and do everything in my power to help you. I think you need to do this little light. You may not believe it yet but I know you're meant for great things. Just like I know you'll always regret not finding out for certain. Now turn around and trust that I will never let anything happen to you."

I sighed he was right. Even though I thought this was some bug mistake I would regret not knowing for sure. Isabella Swan a warrior never, but it was nice to imagine the possibility of Isabella Swan not just an ordinary girl.

I met Old Quil's eyes once more gaining confidence in his presence. I reached out and pulled him into a hug needing to hold something familiar. I wished it was Jacob I was holding but would settle for anyone that reminded me of home. With one more tight squeeze I let go. Ready to face fate herself.

* * *

**A/N2-** **Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! I expect to be finished with chapter three tomorrow or the next day but posting it will be dependent on how this chapter is received. So on that note please leave a review and let me know if your interested in reading more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Bella laid down in the center of the circle. I had very mixed feelings about all of this. I hated that she was being forced into a role that would take away any chance of a normal life. There would be no college, no career, no dating, her life from this point on would be about protecting all of mankind from the worst evils imaginable. Death and battle would be a major part of her life. On the other hand without the gifts Atropos would bestow on her Bella would be a sitting duck. Once a chosen soul reaches eighteen they admit a supernatural aura that demons would be able to follow right to her, without any training even the lowest of demons wouldn't break a sweat killing her.

I looked out to the horizon, the sun had just started to disappear. It was time. I walked forward and lit the fire. The flames grew as the wood crackled and popped.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. I turned and saw Drustan standing with his arms outstretched, palms up, and his head thrown back looking at the darkening sky. The hairs on my arm stood up as the air around us rippled with power.

The flames rose higher reaching high into the night. I knew the heat must be getting intense but Bella seemed immune to it. She lay still with her eyes shut, the only sign she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest.

Thunder crashed again as rain started to fall. Harrison was now mimicking Drustan's stand on the opposite side of the circle. Power crackled over my skin, even after decades of witnessing the warriors manipulate the elements it was still awe inspiring.

Drustan called the rain down causing the fire to smoke excessively. Harrison summoned the wind creating a small cyclone with Bella laying in the eye. The winds would force Bella to inhale enough of the smoke to open her mind enough for Altropos to create the link.

Before Bella and I had made it to the top of the butte Drustan stacked the wood while Harrison lined it with a dried plant similar to peyote. As most people grow up they slowly put a block on their mind that hides the supernatural from their view, following the "If I can't see it it's not real" mentality. Since Bella has had exposure to the supernatural world her block is not as strong as someone who had remained untouched, but it is still too strong for her to allow Altropos to make contact with her unaided. That is way the smoke it needed. It will remove the block and release her mind to her full potential.

* * *

I felt the heat from the flames and the cool drops of rain gently dripping on my skin soaking my thin clothes. Fire and Ice. Just like Edward and Jacob. I took deep breaths and tasted the sweet smoke as it blew across my body and into my eager lungs. My eyes easily remained closed as all of my muscles relaxed. In the back of my mind I wondered why I wasn't nervous anymore. Most people would be worried about smoke inhalation or burning to a crisp but I felt completely at ease. My finger tips and toes began to tingle as my body became weightless. I felt so light, I wouldn't of been surprised if I floated into the sky and drifted about the earth like a helium balloon.

The rain and wind disappeared. I felt my body slowly start to regain it's mass sinking onto something so soft I imagined it was a cloud.

"Open your eyes Isabella." a voice drifted into my ears. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It was feminine but deep like a soul singer, it was soft and comforting yet hard as steel. It sent a chill down my spine as my heart warmed. Fire and Ice.

I opened my eyes and found that my cloud was actually a forest green chaise centered in the middle of the most beautiful temple I had ever seen. It was easily identifiable as Ionic style of ancient Greece. The roof was held up by massive pillars that sparkled in the sun putting Edward's diamond skin to shame. My eyes searched for the owner of the magical voice only to find myself alone.

A beam of sunlight shone through a gap between the pillars. The light began to intensify I tried to keep my eyes open but was unable to, the light grew so bright I felt it deep in my soul, the light subsided leaving multicolored spots dancing in front of my eyelids.

When my vision cleared my jaw dropped at the sight before me. There stood the most beautiful woman I had even seen, probably the most beautiful woman of all time. She was tall just under six foot. Her skin was tan not as dark as Jacob but as if she spend most of her time out in the sunlight. Her hair was black and extremely thick. I noticed it shimmered red when the sun hit it just right. Her hair was intricately braided, small braids looped, twisted , and twirled from her hairline to the tie at the top of her head, the rest fell to the small of her back in a sleek ponytail.

Her face was hard angles and soft line all at once. Her eyes were large and framed by dark thick lashes, and were oddly familiar. Her irises were the deep evergreen of the purest pine trees, her bottom lip was a little fuller than her top and the color of a rich Merlot wine my mother was so fond of.

Her body was covered in dark skin tight leather that resembled gladiator armor. A piece of silver connected to a point six inches from the edge of her shoulder. Her chest piece rounded and rested just above her collar bones. Thin lines of silver and gold swirled into an intricate knot pattern the ended at her thick leather belt. Below her belt lay a pleated skirt ending at her mid-thigh. There were alternating gold and silver rivets in vertical lines set about six inches apart around the entire skirt. Each rivet had a unique symbol engraved into it's race. She had boots made with the same dark leather that hugged her toned legs to just above her knee. Thick leather laces tie the boot in the front as silver and gold swirled from the toe to around the back of her calf. She wore an armband on each bicep. Each and strange markings etched into them.

Dark green eyes assessed me as I did her before a small smile formed at the edge of her lips.

"Hello Isabella. I am Altropos the eldest sister of Moiria and you my child are my greatest champion. I have waited a very long time to meet you."

I was still awestruck by her appearance and the apparent fact that everything I had been told however unbelievable was true. My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Altropos stepped forward and removed a large circular shield from her back it looked vaguely similar to those worn by Spartan warriors.

"We have too little time and much to discuss so I believe it would be best if we get straight to business."

She unseethed two very large, very heavy looking broadswords setting them on the floor by her shield. She took a seat on a large plush arm chair across from me. i was 99% positive that it hadn't been there a moment before.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I said finding my voice.

She nodded pleased with my agreement.

"Good. First things first, there is no more time for doubt. I hope I am safe to assume that you believe what you have been told about your destiny."

I shook my head yes.

"If it isn't true then I need to be committed." I murmured.

Her lips twitched in what I hoped was a smile and not a sneer. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was scared shitless, she was extremely intimidating.

"Calm down young one you will always be safe with me. I chose your soul long ago and have watched you everyday of your life. I saw your first smile and your first steps. I have been with you in spirit your entire life. I was also there when those filthy Cullens came and tried to steal you from me. It takes a lot to scared me but I was scared for you my daughter. Knowing you were in so much danger and no longer your own control, all while I sat powerless to help you."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It really could have been much worse. Edward managed to get to me in time before the venom could really spread. I broke a few bones but the only permanent damage is this scar." I explained holding out my wrist for her to see. Altropos looked shocked.

"Bella I am not talking about James, I'm talking about the Cullens themselves. Don't you know what they did to you?"

"What do you mean what they did to me?"

Altropos sighed and placed a hand on my knee.

"Sweetheart I want you to tell me what you know of the Cullen family member's _extra_ gifts."

"Edward could read minds ,well most minds he couldn't read mine. Alice could see the future and Jasper could influence people's emotions." I answered without missing a beat.

"You're right about Edward and Alice however Jasper doesn't influence peoples emotions that implies a slight push in a given direction. No he is much more powerful than that. Jasper Hale controls peoples emotions. He has the ability to make people feel however he wants."

I scrunched my nose in confusion.

"What does that have to do with what they did to me?"

"What I'm about to tell you is going to come as quite a shock but I swear everything I'm going to say is the absolute truth. As a sister of Moiria I am incapable of lying even the slightest bit."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she was about to reveal to me. It must be serious to illicit this type of reaction from her. I nodded my head and squeezed my hands together waiting for the blow I know was about to come. I looked into her eyes and saw regret.

_Oh yeah this is gonna be bad._

"Before your Alice was turned into a vampire she was a patient in a mental hospital. She was being treated for schizophrenia and hallucinations. There was a doctor there not unlike Carlisle who tried to live peacefully. He knew Alice was not insane but was actually a seer. He was working on getting her released into his care when extenuating circumstances forced his hand and he turn her in an attempt to save her and her rare gift. The pair lived peacefully for awhile until one night Alice a vision. She saw the third Warrior of Light coming of age in Forks, Washington. She became obsessed with finding you. She tried numerous times to convince her maker to travel there and wait for you. He refused. He tried to tell her that she was getting involved in something very dangerous. Not long after Alice found her way to Jasper Witlock who you know as Jasper Hale.

Jasper was formerly first in command under one of the most depraved warlord. He was ruthless, deadly, and has yet to be defeated in battle. together the two of them devised a plan to turn you. Alice tracked down the Cullens and convinced them to help. Edward was immediately on board while the others took a little more convincing."

"What if their plan was to turn me into a vampire then why would Edward have stopped transformation?" I interrupted.

"Well two reasons actually. One: sucking the venom out of your wrist gave Edward the excuse to bite you himself. When a vampire bites a human but does not inject venom it creates a link. The vampire will be able to know exactly where that human is, think of it almost like a leash tying the two together. It will also compel the human to want to make the change. Edward was already planning on biting you James just gave him a cover story. To unleash your powers as a force of darkness you would have to willingly make the change to a creature of darkness. Second for your powers to manifest for light or darkness you had to be eighteen. If you would have turned when James bit you, you would have been a regular a regular vampire and not the weapon they were hoping for."

"No. Edward loved me. He left to protect me from his kind. He never wanted to be a vampire."

It wasn't that I didn't believe her but what she was saying didn't add up to how Edward treated me. Then again the last time I saw Alice and Jasper weren't exactly acting the way they used to. I was afraid of them.

"Leaving was not part of their plan the moment you turned eighteen Harrison and Drustan could feel the connection to you. The rushed to find you and when they did they became aware of the Cullen's plot towards you. They confronted the Cullens giving them the benefit of the doubt seeing as they were naturally peaceful and offer them the choice to leave alive swearing to never come in contact you again or be killed. Rosalie and Emmett chose to leave while the others refused Alice already knowing what was to come prepared the Cullens and they fled. Harrison and Drustan chased them to Europe determined to end the Cullens before they could become more of a threat, they only returned when Alice and Jasper disappeared from the rest of the coven. Luckily they made it back for you in time before the vampires could get you back to Edward. He was convinced that your love for him would only increase after seeing him again especially with Jasper's help and you would be willing to make the change. What you have to realize Bella is that Edward was never in love with you nor were you ever in love with him."

I gasped.

"What?" I asked my voice trembling.

Altropos looked at me with sad eyes.

"Remember what I told you about Jasper he used his power to make you believe that you were in love with Edward. He made you loyal to the Cullens and lessened the bond with you other friends and even your father."

I felt bile hit the back of my throat.

"I'm gonna be sick." I frantically began searching for something bucket like. Altropos held a fancy looking garbage can under my chin as I threw up Drustan's special breakfast. It wasn't so wonderful on the way back up.

I felt dirty. I'd been used a manipulated by people who I had trusted and loved. The feelings may have been created by Jasper but they felt real to me. I hadn't noticed before but Altropos was right. When I became involved with Edward I no longer cared about anything or anyone else, not even my own father.

Edward, that sick bastard. He kissed me, he held me, he even told me he loved me when he knew it was all lies. I felt disgusted with myself. I wanted out of my skin. I wished there was a way to wash away the memory of my feelings.

Altropos held my hair back as I vomited into the garbage can. She was making soothing noises, or she may have been saying soothing words but my mind wasn't comprehending any of it.

I had been violated. My sickness switched to anger. How dare they? How dare they take away someone's freedom of will.

"Good. Rage is good. You can use that but you have to learn to control it or it will control you." Altropos murmured.

"Why would they do that? What would they gain. If I am the third warrior wouldn't it be my mission to kill them once I came into my powers?"

"Yes it would unless they could get you to willing allow the darkness to extinguish your light, turning your powers into powers of darkness. Demons are always trying to convince warriors to switch sides." Altropos explained.

"Has anyone ever chosen that?

Altropos turned her head and looked off into the distance.

"Just once. Every other champion chose death over becoming a monster. We fight for life and would never choose to destroy it. Yet one was taken in by their promises and chose to fight against us."

I was appalled. "Who?" I asked.

"That my daughter is not my story to tell. You will be told when the time is right."

My hands fisted as my nails bit into my palm. "If I do this would I be able to stop other creatures from using people the was the Cullens used me?

Altropos flashed a deadly smile. "That my dear would be your job."

"Then I'm in."

My mind was made up. I would never stand by and allow anyone to be violated and abused the way I had been.

"Then I think it's time for me to unlock your powers. This may feel a little strange but I promise it won't hurt."

At her words Altropos leaned forward and placed both of her hands on my head. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck that spread to my toes. It felt like there was a low voltage electric current running over my skin. I looked down and saw that I was glowing. A dark green light surrounded me like a second skin. Altropos removed her hands and the light faded.

"He's a very lucky man that Jacob Black."

A blush darkens my face right before my heart sinks as I remember my last few moments with him. Everything had been such chaos I hadn't had the time to really process everything that happened that night.

'He hates me." I whispered.

"Oh child, Jacob Black still has a major role to play in your life. Not now, but in the not to distant future. Each of you have things you will have to overcome on your own before you see each other again. Right now you need to focus on you training with Harrison and Drustan. You are now one of the three most powerful beings on earth. You are going to have to learn how to control that power. The three of you are going to have to learn to work as one unit. Apart you will fail, together you can change the world. What do you feel when you are around your fellow warriors?"

I was a little surprised by her question. I didn't know wither of them. Hell I'd barely spent an hour in their company awake. I took my time replaying every interaction I'd had with each of them knowing she wouldn't take I don't know as an answer.

"I feel surprisingly at ease with them. Now that I know they weren't lying to me I trust them. Subconsciously I think I trusted them before even when I had my doubts. Harrison reminds me a little bit of my dad, but he seems to be a little more open than Charlie. Drustan...well Drustan is very charming. I don't know why but I know I wouldn't have handled this half as well without him, he seemed to know exactly how to reassure me. He's just so easy to be around, I feel connected to him. It seems a little strange to me but I feel as if I've known him my whole life and that scares me. When he grabbed my hand earlier I liked it, not the same way I do when Jacob holds my hand but I still felt like I needed to hold on to him. I don't want that. I love Jake too much to ever feel that way about anyone else and I wouldn't want to love anyone else even if I could. Jacobs it for me." my hands were shaking by the time I finished. I hadn't realized my concerns about Drustan until I had voiced them out loud. Altropos reached out and gently cupped my cheek while wiping away a stray tear with her thumb, her eyes were filled with concern.

I wondered if this is what motherly affection felt like. Renee never really cared about my feelings, she was always too busy dealing with herself. I was always the one wiping her eyes when her most recent Mr. Right ran for the hills.

"Bella Drustan's destiny is intertwined with your, it always has been. You were destined to meet and be a major part of each others lives. You need each other. I really shouldn't say this but I can see how much this weighs on your heart and I don't want you pushing him away in fear of feelings developing between the two of you. You and Drustan are not intended to be lovers. you have to understand the bond between the Warriors. You, Harrison, and Drustan will live, fight, and possibly die together. Part of our gift to each of you was each other. you will be closer than family and love each other more than you can imagine. This life can be a lonely one as you will have to leave many people behind, but you will never be alone again. Spend some time with them and you will understand you have nothing to fear from either of them."

I immediately relaxed. I was glad to know that my love for Jacob wouldn't cause any issues between Drustan and I. Even though I'd only know him for a short amount of time I knew I needed him.

"What's Old Quil's part in all of this? How does he know so much?"

"Old Quil is very special he has been blessed in his own way. Be happy Bella you've gained a grandfather, a second father, and a best friend all in one day." Altropos chuckled.

She stood and gave me a sad smile "Out time together is over."

I felt panicked. I wasn't ready to say goodbye I still had so many questions I needed answers to!

"Wait!" I cried desperately. "Will I get to see you again?"

Altropos turned and wrapped me in a tight hug, stroking my hair with her one hand.

"Our connection has been made my daughter. I will always be here when you need me. I have been with you everyday I won't abandon you now."

I stood in her embrace until the deep boom of a gong sounded from off in the distance. Altropos dropped a quick kiss on my forehead and glided in front of two very large wooden doors. With one hand on the handle she paused and turned back to me.

"Don't doubt yourself Bella. you are the most powerful champion we've ever had. Work hard and focus on discovering and controlling your gifts. There is a great darkness coming. We haven't seen it's equal in over a millennium the Warriors of Light need to be ready to meet it."

* * *

I released my hold and allowed the wind to calm once I saw Bella enveloped in a hunter green light. Altropos was unlocking her power and granting her her gifts. What she was gifted would remain a mystery until Bella began training. I breathed a sigh of relief, after two hundred years of being the solitary Bellatore de Lumine I now had not one but both Clothos and Altropos champions with me. We were no complete and once Bella mastered her powers we could once again vanquish darkness from the world. We had a lot of work to do.

Unfortunately being a lone warrior left me at a distinct disadvantage. If all three warrior are defeated then our race would become extinct and hell on earth would be a very real thing. I fought where I could but a lone man even one as powerful as me can only do so much against an army of million. Luckily I did manage to gain quite a few allies in my time of need. Something rarely done before.

Warriors of Light have an extremely close bond which is one of our biggest assets but it also caused us to avoid help. Not because the they thought it was unneeded they just never trusted anyone else enough to fight alongside them. Any warrior would gladly give their life for his or her fellow warriors. Each knew that when entering a battle that the two other people would be there to defend them if needed. The three warriors would fight in perfect synchronization, each knowing what the others would do before they did it. When you added a stranger into the mix you added numerous unforetold variables and variables increased the chances for mistakes. Mistakes could be fatal and no Warrior would ever risk the others in such a way.

In my case already having lost both of my fellow warriors I had no choice but to adapt and learn to work with others to achieve my goal. One of my most trusted allies and best friend was the now gray haired Indian Shaman to my right.

Old Quil was barely hiding his amusement at poor Drustan and his nerves. Catching my eye he pointed at the young blonde warrior as the the damn broke and laughter poured from him. I could help but smile a s Drustan halted mid pace to glare at my old friend.

"What is so funny?" Drustan snarled.

Old Quil has many amazing qualities but one of his faults was not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"You are! My god the way your pacing back and forth you would think we sent her to fight a horde of demons. She is with Altropos, there is no safer place for her than by the side of her chosen sister. Who knew you'd be such a mother hen."

Old Quil was too busy laughing to notice the signs but I knew what was coming as Drustan's irises began to roll and swirl like the seas. The sky just above Old Quil opened up and rain came down in buckets. The old man sputtered and tried to move out of the rain but the storm just followed him wherever he went.

"Damn you, you big goon! Turn this damn thing off! Why is it so cold? I know you can make warm rain!" he yelled still trying to outrun the rain with no success. Actually it was having the opposite effect the more Old Quil tried to evade the storm the more rain fell onto his head. I shivered when he ran to close causing a few drops to hit my arm. He wasn't kidding that water was freezing. i walked next to Drustan to avoid the cross fire knowing he'd never allow the water to hit himself.

"So why is the water so cold? Where did you summon it from?" I asked my laughing young friend.

"Off the top of a glacier floating in the Arctic Ocean, but wait we're just getting to the good part."

At that moment I hear a slew of curses that would make a sailor proud spew from Old Quil.

"Damn you Drustan! I got salt in my eyes! You bastard it tastes like dead fish!"

"Maybe that will teach you to keep you mouth shut." Drustan retorted still laughing.

"Do I even want to know where that came from?" I questioned.

"Wantagh, New York number one most polluted beach in the United States."

I had to admit the boy was good he definitely had Clothos sense of humor. He'd come a long way in the last ten years he's grown up a lot but this was one part of him I never wanted to change. Our work is so messy and serious we sometimes need a laugh to remind us everything is not all dark all the time.

"You care about her a lot." I said it not as a question but as a fact.

"Of course I do she is our third. I didn't expect to feel such a pull to her though. Don't get me wrong I love you more than my own life, you're the father i never had but always wanted. With her it's different…I feel so protective of her."

I nodded my head in agreement that was how I expected him to answer I'd seen the way he hovered around her.

"I feel it too there is an intense pull towards her, but I think you may be more affected because she's going to need you more."

I saw his eyebrows jump into his hairline at my words.

"Think about it you just went through all of this and your her age. I was forty-five when I was chosen and that was almost six hundred years ago. She's going to need you son, and I know you'll be there for her."

Our conversation was interrupted by Bella's gasp. Without a moments hesitation Drustan hurdled the still smoldering logs and swept Bella up and began spinning them both around in circles. Bella's laughed filled the night air and I felt a little weight leave my shoulders.

"Is this your way of saying I told you so?" I heard her ask.

Drustan's laugh joined hers as he spun them both faster. I'd heard Drustan laugh everyday for the past ten years and not once had it sounded like that. This laugh was filled with pure joy. They stopped spinning and Drustan squeezed her tight against him before sliding her to the ground. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her. I got a little nervous at his open display of affection. Though his pull was strong towards her Bella may not be equally affected and confuse his intent. My fears were relieved when I watched her warmly return his smile giving him a tight hug of her own.

Lachesis came to me a year ago to tell me that it was almost time to find the thirds warrior. She also warned that the bond would be more important this time. She said that we would have to make sure our bond was the strongest to date. My heart clenched in it's usual way as I thought of my previous comrades and their down fall. Maybe if our bond had been stronger things could have been different.

"I told you so." Drustan whispered to Bella.

Hearing so many layers of emotion in those four words brought a smile to my face. I knew then that this time things would be different.

* * *

When Drustan finally released Bella she turned to face the other two men. Harrison stepped forward and wrapped her in a giant bear hug.

"Your officially one of us now lass. Welcome home."

"Thank you I'm sorry about not believing you before…I'm probably not your first choice for this." she mumbled looking at the ground.

Harrison turned her face to meet his, "Don't say that we've been waiting a very long time for you darling. We're a family and we couldn't be prouder to have you as a part of it."

With misty eyes she turned to Old Quil surprised to find him soaking wet.

"Umm...why do you look like a drowned rat?"

Old Quil stiffened and pointed an angry finger at Drustan.

"That asshole decided to drench me." he fumed.

"Maybe next time you won't call me a mother hen." Drustan retorted.

Bella laughed at the two men's antics as a swirling wind surround Old Quil. Moments later he was standing before them fully dry. Bella turned to Harrison with a cheeky grin.

"So you like the drying station at a car wash."

Everyone laughed and Harrison knew it would be a long time before Drustan let him live that comment down.

* * *

The four companions found themselves entering the kitchen an half an hour later. Much to Bella's happiness the trip back down was much easier. She managed to navigate her way down the rocky path without stumbling once. When she mentioned the momentous occurrence Harrison informed her that she wouldn't have to worry about being clumsy anymore.

"Warriors of Light are naturally graceful." he explained.

In Bella's eyes this was a huge perk no more stumbling and falling down like a drunken toddler.

"Well I'm sure Bella's tired she's had a big day. Why don't we all get some sleep and we'll start training tomorrow." Harrison suggested.

Bella stood with both hands resting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs fidgeting from one leg to the other.

"Actually, I'm really wired do you guys mind staying up a bit?" she asked with a hopefully expression.

"This is the perfect opportunity for the four of us to kill a couple of cold ones!" Old Quil exclaimed, excitedly rubbing his hands together as he disappeared behind the dividing wall that lead behind the island.

"He is joking right? There's no way he can seriously be considering that...can he?" Bella asked a bewildered look on her face. She understood that killing vampires was part of her job but even though she was gifted her powers (whatever they were) she didn't feel anymore capable of completing that task than she did yesterday.

He question was answered when Old Quil came back in the room carrying a twelve pack of Budweiser.

"Cold ones get it Bella." he laughed throwing her a wink. He knew what she would've assumed and couldn't resist the chance to pull her chain. Everyone sat down as he passed out three beers before grabbing one for himself and taking a seat.

The three men easily popped open the bottles and took a long swig while Bella stated at hers like it was a foreign object.

"Haven't you ever had a drink before?" Drustan asked.

"Well umm..no I haven't." Bella blushed and fidgeted self consciously.

Harrison and Old Quil beamed at her as if she just discovered the cure for cancer while Drustan wore a look of shock and disbelief.

"Good for you lass, too many youngins get wrapped up acting older than they are." Harrison said given Drustan a pointed look.

"Well in my case it's the other way around I'm older than I look and act." Drustan laughed.

"Oh goodie I get to be the one to corrupt you Little Light." Old Quil smiled before pointing at her his expression now serious.

"Don't you dare tell Charlie he'll tan my hide and throw me in a cell."

Bella laughed at the truth in his words if Charlie found out Old Quil gave her a beer he'd do much worse than throw him in a cell.

"Don't worry lass, it wont affect you the way it would a regular person. We just drink it because for some reason it tastes better to us than everyone else."

"It's true Old Quil lost a lot of money once when he bet he could get me drunk. Ten twenty-four pack later he called it quits and I still wasn't even buzzed."

"Yeah that was the stupidest $240 I ever lost. I never should have agreed to a dollar a bottle." Old Quil grumbled. He had been so sure he was going to win that one.

Convinced Bella tossed back the beer and downed half the bottle as the three men cheered her on. Them moment the bottle left her lips Old Quil couldn't contain himself any longer.

"So you met Altropos what was she like?" he asked eagerly.

"Damn it you keep losing me more money! Why must you act like such an old bitty?" Drustan shouted as he handed Harrison a new hundred dollar bill. Harrison then made a big show of holding it to the light checking to make sure it was real.

"She was gorgeous, intimidating, but very kind. She told me to trust you both and focus on my training. She said something big is coming, something worse than they've seen in a thousand years. She said we needed to be ready."

That statement would have immediately sobered up everyone sitting at the table if the alcohol had affected them. Old Quil wanted to ease some of the tension so he asked "So you mean you didn't talk about me? I thought you love me Bella."

Bella smiled at his his humorous attempt at a puppy dog face.

"We actually did talk about you. Altropos had some very interesting things to say about you. She told me that you were special and blessed in you own way. Care to explain?"

"Nope" he said exaggerating the p sound. "I think I'll make you guess for awhile. Did she say anything else?" leaning back and taking a long sip.

"It may sound cheesy but she told me that I gained a second father, a grandfather, and a best friend."

Meeting the eyes of each of the men at their respective title. He face fell she already had a father and a best friend. Drustan passed her another open beer and she drained it in two swallows.

"Speaking of fathers and best friends how where Charlie and Jacob when you left?" she asked he newly adoptive grandfather.

Old Quil became extremely interested in the fine print on the bottle's label. He knew this question was coming but that didn't mean he wanted to answer it. He knew the answer would only upset her.

"Answer me Quil and I want the truth." she ordered looking him directly in the eye. That was Atropos's influence. Bella may not notice but she was already coming into her true self. The old Bella never would have been so forceful and direct. With a sigh he nodded his head.

"I told you I'd never lie to you Bella and I meant it." After a rather large drink he continued, "They're both taking it pretty hard. Charlie is a mad man, he's barely slept or ate since he found you gone. He's been at the station using all of his connections to find you. He thinks you left because of him. Billy and Sue have been with him trying to help but he barely acknowledges them. He just keeps making calls trying to find the tiniest lead. Jacob was no better. That night he was so angry he tried to go back and hunt down the Cullens but Sam alpha ordered him to stay on the reservation. That's when he broke down he just fell to the ground and stayed there, Embry and my grandson carried him home. Billy told me screamed your name in his sleep and when he woke up he took off. He barely made it out the door before he phased. The pack hasn't heard from him sense. He went full wolf and ran too far for the pack mind to work. He was still gone when I left to come see you."

Bella sobbed into her hands as her heart broke. Why? Why did everything have to be so hard? Every time she turned around she was hurting those two.

Two sets of strong arms surrounded her as both Harrison and Drustan offered her their support and comfort.

Drustan felt for Bella but he couldn't related. He didn't know what is was like to leave someone you loved behind. He didn't have anyone to worry about him when Harrison came for him. Even though he didn't know what her pain felt like he could still let her know he was here and that he cared, so he held her while she cried out her pain.

Bella's sobs eventually subsided and her grief was replaced by raw determination. She lifted her head and both men released her.

"I will not give up Charlie." she said through gritted teeth.

"Altropos told me Jacob and I could not be together now and I know that she's right but I will not send my father to an early grave because of this. I wont tell him the truth that would be too dangerous but if I don't tell him something he will never stop looking for me. I love him too much to let him think this is his fault."

If she were discussing any other topic Harrison would have smiled at her determination, like Old Quil he had already noticed the changes in Bella.

"You won't be able to see him in person until you get control of you gifts but you could keep in contact over the phone until then." he offered.

"Bella's smile was blinding at his response she had assumed they would have the closed door rules as the Cullens.

"We just need a good cover story of why you won't be able to return home or see him for awhile." Drustan added thoughtfully.

Everyone was trying to think of a suitable cover story when Old Quil shouted "Ah ha!" pointing his finger skyward at the proverbial light bulb.

"I've got it! You can say you joined the Peace Corps." he finished with a proud smile.

Harrison and Drustan both smile at the idea before Bella interrupted.

"Small problem, most volunteers have a four year degree and I don't even have my diploma."

She wouldn't explain that she had thought about using this very excuse with Charlie after Edward turned her.

"What if we say you got in on some sort of scholarship program. you could say you're finishing your high school classes and earning college credits in the field." Drustan suggested.

"That might just work." Bella smiled.

"I'll call him first thing in the morning. Would you guys mind being there? You know for moral support, plus I'm a terrible liar and if he asks any questions I'm not expecting I may need help."

All three men quickly agree glad to be able to help in anyway.

"Oh and Quil will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." he answered.

"Will you call billy tomorrow and find out about Jake. He may think I abandoned him and hate me but I l-love him. I know there's no way we can tell them the truth but I still need to know that he's okay."

Old Quil reached across the table taking her hands as Drustan and Harrison each wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course Bella."

All three men squeezed her and Bella was filled with the smallest bit of hope that maybe she would make it through this.

Bella tried to put on a brave face but she knew the other could see right through her act. Thankfully they didn't call her on it. She hugged Harrison and Old Quil as Drustan followed her out of the kitchen stating he would walk her to her room. The pair walked in silence to up the stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom door. Bella turned the knob and Drustan grabbed her elbow before she could enter the room.

"I know this is a lot to take in and I know you hurting. I just want to let you know that I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I know thank you Drustan."

Bella smiled and stepped thru the door, as she turned to close the door Drustan's had shot out to stop her.

"Don't give up on Jacob just yet. I know things look dark right now but you never know what the future holds." he said before turning away.

To tired to think about what he said Bella flopped onto the bed fully dressed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Charlie Swan was exhausted both physically and mentally. Seven days ago his daughter went missing and it was all his fault. His baby girl was out there somewhere and he wouldn't stop until he found her. One of his deputies had made the mistake of suggesting she may be dead. Charlie decked him before he could even finish his sentence. She was **not** dead. Not his Bella. She was his whole life he would know if she were dead because his reason for living would have died with her.

Charlie slowly walked up his front walk to the front door, his head hung low. This morning had been bad. not as bad as yesterday when he woke up with the hangover from hell but it was a close second. After god knows how many phones calls and favors there was still no sign of his daughter. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. he pulled his keys out of his pocket and placed them in the heard the loud ring of the phone and fumbled trying to get the ancient lock to turn. He had meant to replace the damned thing last year when it started to stick but never got around to it.

"Hi you've reached the Swan residence. If you're looking for Charlie he's probably out fishing with Billy."

Charlie froze at Bella's voice.

"If you're looking for Bella she's probably in la Push with Jacob." The sound of his own voice brought him back to the present. He remembered the day they made that recording, Charlie had only added his part to tease Bella thinking she would erase it. He was shocked when she insisted they keep it saying it made her laugh and was the truth. He would never forget the way Jake strutted around after calling and getting the machine for the first time.

"Hi dad it's me...Bella."

That wasn't part of the recording, his heart leapt as he barged through the door. tripping on the door facing he landed on the hardwood in the entryway.

"I was just calling to let you know that I'm okay." he heard her voice say over the machine.

"Shit! Don't hang up! Don't hang up!" he chanted as he scrambled to his feet.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go since you're not home."

"No! Don't hang up! I'm here please god don't hang up!" he yelled wishing she could hear him as he raced to the kitchen. He snatched the old corded phone of the wall hoping he wasn't to late.

"Bella! Bella I'm here are you still there?" he asked panicked his heart sank when he didn't get a response.

Bella was shocked to hear her father's voice on the line. She had been postponing this call all day with half hearted excuses, honestly she was scared to talk to him. She knew she hurt him and she also knew she was about to hurt him again. It was bittersweet when the answering machine picked up. Part of her thought she got lucky and could postpone the painful call for another day, she knew that was the cowardly but it was the truth. On the other hand she was disappointed she would get to talk to him, she really missed her dad even though she hadn't lived with him very long and most of her time was spent following Edward around like a puppy she loved her father more than she would ever be able to love her mother. When she heard his frantic voice on the other end of the line she was speechless.

"Yeah dad I'm still here." she finally managed.

"Oh thank god! Bella I've been so worried are you okay? Where are you?'

"I'm fine, I'm actually overseas at the moment."

"Overseas? How is that even possible? What the hell is going on?"

"I uh joined the Peace Corps. I'm at the airport in London. I'm taking a plane to India in a little bit."

"London! India! What do you mean you're going to India? You haven't even graduated high school yet! How did you even get to London?"

"I have a passport from when mom thought we were going to go to Mexico. The plane ticket came in the mail a month ago." Bella answered. She was really glad Drustan helped her nail down her story this afternoon.

"A month ago? You mean to tell me that you've been planning this for over a month?!" Charlie roared.

Bella flinched at his tone she knew that she had to lie to Charlie to keep him in her life but she didn't like it. Drustan squeezed her hand and both Harrison and Old Quil gave her reassuring smiles. They all knew how hard this was for her. She heard the sounds of Charlie crying and tears of her own fell down her face.

"Why Bella? What did I do wrong that made you want to leave? Tell me and I'll fix it. I'll stay home more, we can do more things together. I'll be a better dad I promise just please, _please_ come home. I'll have a plane ticket for you with in the hour. I just got you back Bells don't leave me. Just please come home." he pleaded.

Bella had never heard Charlie cry and she hoped to never hear it again let alone witness it. Tears fell harder at her father's pleas. She hated herself for doing this to him but she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Oh Dad, it's not your fault." she sobbed.

"I applied last year after Phoenix, Edward was getting to controlling it was really scaring me. They said if I could maintain a 4.0 for the first half of senior year they would take me on a scholarship program. I'm getting my diploma next month and will be earning college credits from the professors in the field. After Edward left I forgot all about it until the acceptance packet came in the mail. I didn't know how to tell you and I was afraid you wouldn't let me go. I have to do this Dad. I've got to figure out who the real Bella is."

Charlie's mind was still trying to wrap itself around everything she had just told him.

"Cullen that bastard! What did he do to you?" You should have come to me Bells I am the chief of police, I could have helped you. Why isn't any of your stuff gone? Are you with them? Did they make you leave?" he demanded.

Bella had forgotten how good of a cop Charlie was. He probably wasted no time tearing her room apart looking for anything that would tell him what happened.

"The Corps. provides everything for me since I'm still a student and not a full volunteer. I called a cab to take me to the airport that's why my truck is still there." she added knowing transportation would be his next question.

"And as far as the the Cullens go if I never see them again it will be too soon. I'm so sorry dad I really am."

Charlie's breath hitched, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of leaving. Once Bella decided something she stuck to it she was just like him in that way. Plus she was eighteen and he had no legal right to force her home.

"So I there's no way I can change your mind?" he knew the answer but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"No dad I have to do this."

"What about Jake? You just left him too, is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him...tell him I love him and I'm sorry. Tell him I just want him to be happy." she choked. Talking to Charlie was hard enough but adding Jacob into the mix was more than she could take.

"My flight leaves in ten minutes I've got to go dad."

"I want you to call me whenever you get the chance even if it's only for a minute. I need to know that you're okay. I love you more than anything baby girl. I'll be here waiting for you to come home."

"I love you too dad more than you'll ever know. Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells." he whispered.

Charlie heard the click that meant Bella had ended the call but he just stood frozen in place with the receiver still to his ear. The loud beeps made him realize he still hadn't moved and he slowly hung up the phone and slid to the kitchen floor.

The already leaking dam burst open and he cried for hours. Part of Charlie thought the tears wouldn't stop until his little girl was back home.

* * *

Two hours after Bella called Charlie I found myself making my own uncomfortable phone call. I knew Billy was going to be pissed that I left (especially without telling anyone) but that was just too damn bad.

Billy picked up on the third ring and he sounded exhausted.

"Hello."

"Billy it's Quil."

"Quil? Where the hell have you been old man? Where do you get off taking a vacation at a time like this!" he screamed.

Oh yeah Billy was pissed. I was glad he wasn't in front of me or I'd probably have to run. Billy may be in a wheelchair but the left him at a perfect height to hit a man where it really hurts, and he wasn't afraid to resort to that tactic when he felt it was justified.

"First off who are you calling old? I'm only ten years older than you. As to why I left and where I am it's all part of the bigger picture and I can't tell you."

"Bigger picture? You take off when the pack needs us the most and the only excuse you can come up with is that it's part of the bigger picture? As your chief i demand that you tell me what's going on right now!"

_Here we go._

I knew he was going to try and pull the chief card.

"Listen Billy I'm the tribe shaman which means sometimes I am granted knowledge and it is up to me to decide how to best use that information for the good of the tribe. I would never keep anything from you that would put the tribe in harms way. Trust me when I say that this would just make everything worse. You will find out but not until the time is right."

Silence. That shut him up.

"What about your son has he come back home?" I asked

The dejected sigh was answer enough but Billy spoke anyway.

"No, he's still too far out for the pack to hear him. Embry offered to run into to Canada to see if he could track him down but Sam told him no. It's be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Plus Jake is smart we won't hear from him until he's ready. Bella really hurt him."

My back stiffened at his mention of Bella. Billy didn't say anything negative about her and I knew what everyone back home thought, hell I thought it until I got the call from Harrison. Bella had always been special to me and now I was even more protective of her than ever. Altropos was right I love that girl like my own flesh and blood. She already had Charlie and Harrison to fill the role of father so if grandfather was what I got I'd gladly take it.

"Speaking of, any word on where Bella is?"

"As of this morning Charlie still hadn't heard anything."

I was a little surprised Charlie hadn't called Billy and told him he spoke to Bella but I guess he was still processing everything.

"I called a council meeting for when you get back. I want to tell Charlie the truth about the pack and Cullens."

"What!" I sputtered surely he must be joking.

"You can't do that you know the rules. No one outside of the tribe can know the truth."

"Screw the rules! That's my best friend and his daughter is god knows where with a bunch of filthy leeches. He deserves to know."

This was bad, I couldn't let Billy tell Charlie about the Cullens. He may have believed Bella now about the Peace Corps but if he knew what the Cullens were he'd see right through her lie. I knew arguing with Billy over the phone would just cause him to call the meeting early and convince the council to allow Charlie to hear the legends. I had to play this just right so I could stop this before he ruined everything.

The rest of the conversation went by in a blur after Billy agreed to postpone the meeting until tomorrow afternoon. After hanging up I informed everyone of the latest developments and everyone agreed that it would be best for me to head back to La Push and handle things there. Which was why I was standing on the front porch with my duffel bag and a sad Bella Swan.

"You can't let Billy tell Charlie it's too dangerous for him he'll only try to tack down the Cullens. Edward told me about these royal vampires that kill any human that knows vampires exist."

"The Volturi. Harrison has had a few run ins with them, nasty little bastards."

"That's not a very grandfatherly way of talking. I thought grandfathers were supposed to be sweet and give out those nasty hard candies nobody likes." she smirked.

"Think of me as one of the grumpy grandfathers that are too old to change their bad behavior, cuss like sailors, and give out hugs to his favorites instead of candy." I said opening my arms to her. Bella stepped into my arms and I gave her my offered hug.

"I know you have to go but I don't want you too. I'm going to miss you. I like Harrison and Drustan but I've know you my whole life I feel better when you're around." she sniffed into my chest.

"I promise I will take care of everything back home and be on the first flight back here."

She smiled and for a brief moment I saw the happy little girl who played in mud puddles with Jacob.

"Do you know why I started calling you Little Light?"

"No I just always remember you calling me that."

"It's because you always brought the light with you wherever you went. You could walk into a room and put a smile on everyone's face. you've always had the gift of light Bella, now you'll just be spreading it all over the world. I'm so proud of you loca."

I gave her another hug as the cab pulled up the long drive. She turned to me with sad eyes.

"Work hard and trust them. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise. Bye Bella." I said giving her one last squeeze.

"Hurry back...grandpa."

I climbed into the back of the cab and wiped away the stray tears from my cheeks. I prayed to the spirits to make my trip home a short one. Bella needed all the love and support she could get right now and I planned to be there for her come hell or high water.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who clicked follow and favorite! I already have to next two chapters written and will be typing them later this week so bare with me! I know there hasn't been a lot of Jacob so far but that is all about to change! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Hi everyone, I asked my brother to type the last chapter for me and that was the reason behind the surplus of grammar and typing errors. I went back today and fixed it and added a very important part that he missed in Bella's conversation with Altropos so if you have a minute go back a reread that part. Sorry about the wait again but I promise I am putting them up as fast as I can. Hope you all enjoy there is much more Jacob in this Chapter!**_

* * *

Six years had passed since the day Harrison and Drustan rescued Bella from the Cullens. Just like he promised Old Quil returned to the house in South Dakota only four days after leaving. The three men trained and pushed her hard but Bella loved every minute of it. She took to her gifts like a fish to water. The bond between the warriors was stronger than anyone thought possible, Old Quil was included in their bond which according to Harrison had never happened before. They all worked in total synchronization almost as if they could read each others minds. Everyone hated when Old Quil had to return to La Push, but he made sure to spend at least one week a month the the warriors and fought alongside them in countless battles. Altropos was right Old Quil was gifted in his own way, Harrison still teased her about her reaction when she found out just how special he was.

The first six months Bella trained for twelve to 18 hours a day. Drustan and Harrison both tried to convince her that she didn't have to work all day and night but she insisted. She told them that the sooner she gained control of her powers the sooner they could start saving lives. After Harrison insisted that she had enough control they began hunting down demons, they traveled the all over the world and vanquished darkness no matter where it tried to hide.

Bella remained in contact with Charlie. She called every other friday and they would talk for hours. Bella knew he always hated talking on the phone so it meant the world to her that he was so excited to talk to her for so long. Charlie thought Bella was currently working on her masters degree in Anthropology. He was disappointed Bella never came home to visit but she would always fly him to visit her for a week. Charlie wasn't afraid of flying but was a firm believer if he were meant to fly he'd have wings, but he'd fly a damn plane himself if it meant he would get to see his daughter.

Bella knew Charlie wasn't a big vacation fan so she always made sure to bring Charlie to a place famous for it's fishing. Which is why she found herself fishing for Pacific Sailfish twenty miles off of the coast of Guatemala. Today was the last day she would have with Charlie until his next trip in six months so she rented a large charter boat to take him out one last time before he had to leave.

"Billy is going to be so jealous, good thing I have loads of pictures to rub in his face."

Bella laughed her dad and Billy would always be the same.

"You know you two should just get it over with and tie the knot, you already act like an old married couple."

Charlie paled at her words and took a long swallow of his beer. He'd been trying to tell Bella something important all week but kept chickening out. Now it was his last day and she just gave him the perfect opening. With one more drink he gathered his courage.

"You know I think you're right. I'm not getting any younger so..I proposed about a month ago. The wedding is in five days and I want you to come back home with me for it."

He couldn't be serious, her dad had to be kidding. Bella's mouth hit the floor, never in a million years would she have expected for her dad to be gay. Especially since last she heard he was dating Sue Clearwater.

"Uh...I'm actually really shocked what about Sue? How is she handling all of this?"

Charlie flashed her a toothy grin and Bella began to question her father's sanity.

"Oh she's so excited. Though she almost fainted when she realized I was serious. I don't know why she thought I was joking, I'm not one to joke about something like that. She's really hoping you'll come home for the wedding."

Bella was speechless Charlie was her father she loved him unconditionally and she always would but this was so unexpected. Charlie was looking at her nervously, she could tell he was waiting for some sort of reaction. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

"That's great Dad congratulations. I'm sure you and Billy will be very happy together."

She was barely able to finish her sentence before Charlie sprayed a mouthful of beer all over her.

"What are you talking about?" he sputtered his face the color of a tomato, he was clearly embarrassed.

"You and Billy...getting married. I mean I'm more than a little surprised I thought you and Sue were getting pretty serious but you're my dad and I love you and want you to be happy." she rambled quickly even more confused than before.

Charlie's embarrassment level had just hit an all time high, his face was so red Bella was afraid he was going to have a stroke.

"I am not **not **marrying Billy! I proposed to Sue! God Bella I'm not _gay_!" he whispered the last word as if someone would over hear him. They were all alone in a boat in the middle of the ocean no one would of heard him if he shouted through a bullhorn.

Bella burst out laughing, Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she wiped her eyes and clutched her stomach.

"Oh. My. God. That is hilarious." she chortled.

Charlie couldn't help it the situation was so ridiculous he laughed right along with her. It took them awhile to settle down because every time they made eye contact they would bust of laughing again.

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered." he finally managed.

"You know Billy really would make a beautiful bride." she joked sending them into another fit of laughter.

"Ah Bells I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. I miss you baby girl." he said wistfully grabbing her hand.

Bella's eyes glassed over, she loved her life, she loved making the world a better place but she missed her dad. No one could ever take his place and two weeks a year were not enough time.

"I miss you too Dad." she replied squeezing his hand.

The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile. They were both alike in that way neither needing to fill the quiet with mindless small talk. Charlie was the first to break the silence.

"So what do you say kiddo, do you think you could come home to see your old man get hitched?"

His voice sounded casual but his eyes told Bella everything he wasn't saying. This meant the world to him and he would be heartbroken if she turned him down. Of course he would smile and say he understood if she said she wasn't able to go but deep down he would be crushed.

Harrison and Drustan were currently in Egypt hunting down a soul sucking demon the had been terrorizing the the local villages. She knew they would tell her to go but she still wouldn't make that decision without discussing it with them.

"I'm supposed to leave for Egypt tomorrow but when we get back to shore I'll call and see if they can manage with me for a little while longer."

The smile on her father's face was blinding, that was all the reassurance Bella needed to know she was doing the right thing.

* * *

I was exhausted. These double patrol shifts were running everyone into the ground. For the past year the vampire activity had slowly been increasing and recently went thru the roof. Once a week we were picking up the scent of one just over the line in Forks. Even with all of us patrolling day and night it wasn't always enough. Unfortunately, we lost two people to those monsters, they were both from Forks but the fact that they weren't Quileute didn't lessen the guilt. We were protectors it was our purpose in life to keep the people around us safe from those filthy bloodsuckers and we failed twice. The elders kept telling us it wasn't our fault, that we can't be everywhere at once. logically we know it's true but the sting remains no matter how you word the situation.

Now on top of everything else we had some new supernatural bullshit to deal with. Two night ago Seth came across an unusual scent, he followed it to the woods behind the local diner. What he found there still made my stomach crawl. I don't think I will ever get those images out of my head.

_Seth was fifty feet away from the treeline looking for any sign of whatever the new scent belonged to._

_[Paul are you close by? Something about this doesn't seem right.]_

_[I'm about ten minutes away, hang on tight I'm on my way]_

_Just then a blood curdling scream pierced the night air and Seth was running in that direction. He was confused the entire area reeked of the strange scent, everything smelled like sulfur and rotting flesh. Every tree, every rock, every leaf making it impossible to figure out where the mystery being was. Another scream sounded off to his right and he changed directions_

_[What the hell is this?]_

_[No idea. Paul I'm headed up the mountain send up the alarm and get here as soon as you can, whatever this is it can't be good.]_

_Seth heard the howl ring through the night and relaxed a little, his pack was on the way. Seconds after hearing the howl Leah was out the door and in wolf form She always stayed somewhere she could phase in a moments notice when Seth and her were on separate shifts. He maybe a wolf but he was still her little brother and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to him._

_[What's wrong?__**]**_ _she snapped worry for her brother flooding the pack mind._

_[Seth's picked up a weird scent but the diner but it's impossible to follow. We don't know who or what it is but it can't be good.]_

_Without hesitation Leah sprinted in the direction of her little brother. She was easily the fastest wolf in the pack and used that to her advantage now._

_[I'll be there in three minutes you better get to him Lahote or I'll rip you to shreds.]_

_Normally Paul's temper would have made him snap back at her, but instead he just increased his speed. That more than anything scared Leah the most. by now the rest of the pack had phased and were racing to help Seth, except for Jared and Quil who stayed behind to guard the reservation and the imprints._

_Seth tore into the clearing that the screams had been coming from and froze in his tracks. There twenty feet in front of him was a monster that must have walked straight out of a nightmare._

_The creature was massive easily ten feet tall. It's face resembled that of a large dog crossed with a gorrilla. It's eyes were large and straight black no iris or surrounding white. It's teeth were long sticking out at odd angles, a piece of what appeared to be intestine dangled from the corner of it's mouth. It's body was extremely unproportionate it's arms dangled down almost touching the ground. It's hands were topped with razor sharp claws the length of a sword that were dripping with blood and gore. The body resembled that of an extremely emaciated human with it's chest cut open, rotting flesh surrounding the wound. Laying at it's monstrous feet was it's victim...or what was left of them. The only thing that remained was the severed head and a pile of blood and bodily fluids._

_[Holy shit! Seth get the hell out of there!]_ _yelled Embry but Seth couldn't move._

_He was frozen in place by the horror before him. The creature took one step towards him and he left out a whine. he heard a crash just before a gray blue knocked him to the ground._

_Leah stood over her brother snapping and snarling at the creature. The monster took another step and she crouched low, foam flying from her jaws as they snapped shut._

_Seth got back to his feet and crouched on his sister left side. Angry howls sounded as the rest of the pack arrived. _

_The creature hesitated and growled once before sprinting in the opposite direction. The pack followed but it quickly evaded them. For being so unporportuniate it was lighting fast and without a scent trail to follow they had reached a dead end. At the command of their Alpha six very shaken wolves returned to La Push._

"Absolutely not! We can not allow some strangers to come on to our land and tell our wolves what to do!"

"So you want to send them to their deaths? They can not fight these things! We are not just talking about vampires anymore these are _demons_ for christ's sake! I have friends who can come here and help the pack, they can teach them how to defend themselves against these monsters."

"Our pack has always done just fine on it's own we don't need help from anyone else."

"You are an old fool who would see all of them dead before you put aside your pride! Can't you see there is no other way!" Old Quil roared. The argument between him and Jonathan Uley bringing me back to the present.

I was currently sitting at t tribal council meeting listening to old men argue about what was best for my pack. It had been a long day and I just reached my breaking point.

"Enough! Old Quil is right we have no idea what that thing was let alone how to fight it. We are damn lucky it didn't go for Seth before Leah and the rest of us got there. Quil if you know someone who can help then we need them here."

"Jacob I don't think you understand what you're saying."

I didn't know who was speaking but my body started to shake with anger.

"I understand perfectly I seethed.

"As alpha and chief this is my decision and I'm making it. Quil make the call, I want them her yesterday." I said pointing at the old man.

"Yes chief." he answered bowing his head in respect.

I looked at each member of the council pinning them with my gaze.

"I want to make myself perfectly clear. I will **not** lose a member of my pack or this tribe due to arrogance and pride. Old Quil will call these people and when they arrive we will work with them. The decision has been made so either get on board or shut the hell up"

Without a backward glance I stormed out slamming the doors as I walked into the night.

* * *

After another hour of fishing Charlie reeled in a massive sailfish much to his delight. he smiled and posed next to his prize for the numerous pictures I took. normally Charlie hated picture but these were for bragging rights and no man would ever pass up on those. We released the monster fish back into the ocean and turned the boat for shore.

Charlie and I walked into the hotel lobby before heading to our respective rooms with an agreement to meet early for breakfast. I could tell that my dad was excited at the idea of me coming home with him even if it wasn't official yet.

Soon it was time to call Harrison for our daily check in They both understood the need for Charlie and I to be alone but they worried constantly when we were apart.

"Hello" came the deep Scottish bur of my second father.

"Hey Harrison hows the hunting going?

"Well we got him but we ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked trying to ignore the fear the was threatening to take hold.

"After we killed the soul sucker we heard rumors of something terrorizing a small village up the Nile. We went to investigate and it's Wraiths. We're not sure how many but we know they're there. They shouldn't give us too much of a problem. How was your day with your dad?"

"It was good. He told me he proposed to Sue, they're getting married in five days. He wants me to go home for the wedding but I think I should come give you guys a hand with those wraiths."

"Really lass? You know Drustan and I can handle those in our sleep. Now tell me the real reason you don't want to go."

_Damn him._

I should have known that he would've seen right through that load of crap. Harrison always called me on my bluffs at least Drustan would pretend to believe me sometimes.

"I can't Harrison. It's hard enough walking around everyday knowing that Jake hates me but I don't think I can see him look at me with hate in his eyes."

I heard him sigh and took comfort in the fact that he understood.

"You need to do this Bella. You need to be there for your dad. I know it's going to be painful for you but you can stay in Forks most of the time and just focus on Charlie."

He was right, as always. This was not about me this was about Charlie and i wouldn't ruin his special day. Time to man up and put on my big girl panties.

"You're right. I'll do it for Charlie."

"that's a good girl now Drustan want to talk to you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bella! How are you? How was your day?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm fine and I'm not going to repeat my day because we both know you heard everything I said to Harrison." I laughed.

"You're right I did." he agreed.

"So are you going to be okay? If you want I can take the plane and meet you there tomorrow." he offered.

I was so tempted to take accept having Drustan there would make everything so much easier for me. He was my best friend we were so close Old Quil called us twins and I knew he'd make sure I wasn't miserable but all I need was to show up on the arm of a gorgeous man. Everyone already thought I abandoned Jake for Edwards adding Drustan to the mix would just make everything worse.

"You know I'd love for you to be there but I don't think that would go over very well."

"Hey I'll have you know I am very lovable Angel." he pouted.

"I know you are but these people hate me. The only person in La Push who will be happy to see me is Old Quil and he won't even be able to act like it." I said dejectedly.

"I know this is going to be hard on you. I wish I could do something to help. What are you planning to do?"

"Well it's Charlie and Sue's big day so I think I'll lay low in Forks like Harrison suggested the few days before the wedding so I don't cause any problems. Then I'll leave the day after the wedding. Hopefully they don't run me out of town before that." I tried to make it sound like a joke but my voice fell flat. Thankfully he pretended not to notice. One thing I loved about Drustan was he knew exactly when to push and when to leave me alone.

"You realize this will be the longest we've been apart since we met." his voice sounded sad.

"I know and I already miss you both so much."

"We miss you too Angel. Remember I'm only a phone call away, if things get too rough we'll be there."

I felt a sense of calm at his words as tears pooled at the edge of my eyes, no matter what happened I would always have Drustan and Harrison. How did I ever get so lucky?

"I know I'll be alright don't worry about me."

I was getting close to crying and I knew if he heard me nothing would stop him from coming to Forks.

"It's getting late and our flight leaves at nine so I better get some rest. Tell Harrison I said I love him and I'll call you guys when I land."

"Okay just remember when I said sweet dreams angel."

"Goodnight Drustan."

With a click I ended the call grateful that once again he hadn't called my bluff.

* * *

Rain splattered on the windshield of Charlie's cruiser as we pulled out of the airport parking lot. The skies were gray and the scenery that flew by outside my window was mossy and green. i couldn't help but reminisce about the last time we made this drive. I'd just gotten off the plane from Phoenix and was trying to hide how miserable I was at being back in Forks. Charlie and I could barely even hold a conversation with each other. i glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, we'd come a long way since then.

"I'm really glad you decided to come kiddo. It means a lot to me."

When I first moved to Fork's Charlie never would have been able to say that . i wasn't sure if it was Sue's influence or the fact that we were closer now, but Charlie was being more open with his emotions and I wasn't complaining. I smiled at him and responded sincerely before we fell back into our comfortable silence.

As the mile rolled on the trees changed slightly giving away that we were getting closer to home. With every passing minute my nerves grew.

"So are you excited to be back after all this time?"

No. Nervous, anxious, worried, about to throw up...yes. Excited...no way, but I'd never tell him that.

"Yeah I doubt much has changed Forks seems to always stay the same. It will be weird sleeping in my old bed again though."

This was actually one thing I was dreading almost as much as seeing Jake for the first time. That bed held too many memories of Edward. That bastard held me and kissed me on that bed. hell, he was in it just as much as I was after we got together he spent every night with me. I wondered if I could torch it and replace it one day while Charlie was busy...the rocker too. I'd burn both and dance around the flames.

"Oh Bella didn't I tell you? I live with Sue at her house on the reservation. I asked her to move in with me but since she's on the council she has to live on tribal land."

"That's okay Dad I can just stay at the house by myself it's not a big deal."

Oh yes my bon fire was definitely a go.

"Well actually you can't do that. I put the house up for sale around the time I proposed. No reason to keep an empty house you know. So you will be staying with us on the reservation. Sue has a daughter you might remember her Leah, she's a little older than you. You guys are going to share a room.

_Oh shit._

There was no way I was staying on the reservation, and I most definitely couldn't bunk with Leah. Not unless I wanted to wake up with a knife at my throat.

"You know what I think I'll just get a room at the motel by the diner. I wouldn't want to put Leah out any."

Charlie turned to me as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

_This is not good._

"No. You haven't been home in six years, I will not have you twenty minutes away in some flea ridden motel. i want to be able to see and spend time with you before you run off again. Who knows when or if you'll ever come back." he finished the last part bitterly and looked out the window. i knew he was trying to hide the wetness in his eye but I saw it before he turned away.

For the first time I realized how much I had hurt Charlie. I thought bi-weekly phone call and fishing trips were enough for him but I was clearly wrong. Harrison's words rang through my head as my mind battled over my choices. It would be much easier for me to stay in Forks, I could avoid most of the uncomfortable situation and still fulfill my promise to Charlie about attending the wedding.

_Coward._

This wasn't about me it was about my father who I had hurt badly over the years. I knew that I did the best I could given the situation but he didn't know that. He probably thought I was barely making an effort. I fought demons an a daily basis but I was afraid of how a few people were going to react to my return.

_I am a Warrior of Light chosen champion of Altropos, I fear no one._

"Okay Dad I'll stay on the reservation."

Charlie's smile was blinding as he pulled me into a hug, he'd been smiling like that a lot recently and my heart swelled at the knowledge that it was because of me.

"Thanks Bells, you're the best." he said into my hair.

After letting go he eased the care back onto the road.

"Everyone is going to be so surprised to see you! Only Sue know you're coming." he said excitedly his eyes dancing with his amusement.

I had to force myself not to smack my palm off of my forehead. This situation couldn't get any worse. I really hoped no one attacked me as we crossed the border.

It took all of my self control to remain in the care as we pulled on to the dirt road of the reservation. I could jump out of the car and be gone in seconds. No, This is for Charlie.

"Okay here we are kiddo." Charlie said as we pulled into the side yard next to the Clearwater house. Well Clearwater/Swan house I guess.

I sat stiff in my seat. I could feel at least four shifters in the house or yard with four more with in ten miles of myself. Charlie ducked his head back in the driver side window, "You gonna get out Bella?" he asked teasingly, if only he knew that I was seriously debating on staying right where I was.

I could still jump out and run, I'd make it to Forks in under two minutes.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah sorry my mind was somewhere else for a minutes." I lied.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I was greeted by an unwelcome sight. Seth, Embry, Leah, and Paul all stood in the Clearwater's front yard and they looked pissed. Paul was shaking slightly, not enough to be seen by the human eye but as a Warrior of Light my eyesight was unmatched. We all stood there waiting for the other to make a move.

"Hey guys you all remember my daughter Bella. Bella that's Seth and Leah their Sue's kids and that's Paul and Embry." Charlie said oblivious to the tension between myself and the group.

"What are you doing here?" Leah snapped not even attempting to hide the contempt in her voice.

Charlie's eyebrow rose as a scowl crossed his face.

"She's here because she is Carlie's daughter and he invited her for the wedding." said a sharp voice from the porch, I turned and saw Sue walking towards us. She was beautiful, I didn't miss the way Charlie's eyes lit up when he saw her. Forgetting everything around me I couldn't help but smile as he hugged her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. My father was in love and I couldn't of been happier.

"The wedding isn't for a few days what is she doing here now?" Paul's angry voice snapped me out of my warm thoughts.

"She's here because she will be staying with us. Leah she'll be bunking with you." Sue explained.

"Like hell she will!" Leah shouted.

"Hey!"

"Leah!" Charlie and Sue shouted at the the same time.

"No way is she staying in my room. Let her sleep in the cruiser it's more than she deserves." Leah spat looking at me as if I were a cockroach needing to be stepped on.

"Why is she even allowed to be here? Since when does La Push allow trash to cross the border?" Paul sneered.

"Now just wait a god damn minute that's my daughter you're talking about!" Charlie shouted pointed a finger at Paul.

"That's enough! Leah, Bella will be staying with you in your room end of story." Sue snapped forcefully obviously trying to end the discussion before it could get anymore out of hand, but Leah wouldn't be cowed.

"End of story my ass. That bitch isn't setting a foot in my room."

"Hey!" Charlie roared stepping in front of me as if he could physically shield me from their words.

"I don't know what your problem is but you will not talk about my daughter that way!"

"Dad I told you it would be better if I just got a room in town. Just drive me back into Forks and I'll stay at the motel. It's fine honest." I offered grabbing the back of his arm.

"Good idea take the filth back of the line"

"This is your last chance Lahote! Watch your mouth before I break your jaw." Charlie snapped taking a step towards Paul.

I saw Paul begin to shake with more ferocity, the last thing I wanted was for Charlie to get hurt. I lunged forward and grabbed him by the shoulders hold him in place.

"Dad really it's fine, let it go. I'll just go into town and get a room" I pleaded.

Charlie spun to face me looking directly into my eyes, his were bright with anger and his mouth was drawn into a tight line.

"It's not fine Bella, you're my daughter and no one gets to talk about you that way. I will never stay somewhere you're not wanted. We're a package deal you and I if you're not staying I'm not either."

I heard Sue sob but Charlie's eyes remained locked on mine as the implication of his words sunk in. He wasn't talking about camping out for a few days in a motel he was talking about calling off his wedding. Even though he was clearly deeply in love with Sue he was putting me first. He was willing to throw away his own happiness over me. That fact warmed and broke my heart simultaneously. Why did I bring heartache wherever I went? How was it possible for me to save countless lives of strangers only to destroy the lives of those I loved?

"Little Light is that you?"

I turned to face Old Quil. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Charlie tensed obviously expecting another verbal attack to be thrown my way but I instantly relaxed. The cavalry had just arrived. Apparently Old Quil didn't care about hiding his affection for me, a small part of my mind worried about the questions it would raise but the other part of my mind slapped it down before it could stick.

"Hi Quil!" I was so happy to see him I almost giggled.

"Quil? Have I been demoted?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sorry, hello grandpa."

Everyone turned to look at me. Charlie, Seth, Sue, and Embry looked confused while Leah and Paul looked even angrier...if that were possible.

"Well don't just stand there come give your grandfather a hug." he ordered opening his arms.

That was all the encouragement I needed to launch myself into his waiting arms gripping him tightly.

"There, there Little Light." he whispered patting my back. He pulled away but kept a protective arm around my shoulder.

"So what's going on here?" he asked looking around the yard.

"We were just discussing sleeping arrangements. I'm going to rent a room in Forks, I'll come back for the wedding but until then I think it'd be best if I stay in town."

Old Quil's head snapped in my direction he eyes danced with power.

"What the hell would you do that for?"

I opened my mouth to make an excuse so not to cause anymore issues when Leah cut me off.

"Because she isn't welcome here that's why!"

Old Quil pulled me tighter into his side and shot her a murderous glare.

"I don't believe I asked you Leah Clearwater and it'd be wise for you to think before you open that sewer you call a mouth!"

"Really grandpa it's fine, I'd rather stay in town anyway." I soothed trying to defuse the situation before it could blow up anymore. Paul was already on the verge of phasing and Leah wasn't far behind the last thing I wanted to do was to have to so my powers.

"Absolutely not! You will be staying with me and anyone who has a problem with that can fuck off!"

I quickly weighed my options. If I left Charlie would leave as well effectively ending his relationship with Sue _or_ I could stay with Old Quil and spend my time with my adoptive grandfather. Seemed like a no brainier to me.

"I would love to stay with you." I answered smiling up at him. I saw the mischievous glint return to his eye, Old Quil was about to ruffle a few feathers, and knowing him he's enjoy every moment of it.

"It wasn't a question. There is no way my _favorite_ grandchild was going to stay anywhere but with me."

I stole a glance at the wolves and suppressed a grin at their bewildered faces.

"Uh...I'm not really sure what's going on here but it's okay Bella we can go back to Forks, you don't have to stay anywhere you'll be uncomfortable." Charlie said casting a suspicious glance at Old Quil.

I loved my dad. What did I do to deserve him? I decided right then that I would be a better daughter to Charlie. He deserved more from me.

"It's okay you don't have to worry I'll be fine with Old Quil." I tried reassuring him but he still looked skeptical.

"Don't worry chief my house is an asshole free zone so you don't have to worry about anyone giving her any trouble."

I snorted and Old Quil shot me an amused smile.

"Are you implying something granddaughter?"

"Nope not at all, asshole free zone got it." I said unable to hide my amusement.

"Well you and I are the only assholes allowed is that better, you she devil?" he teased.

"Much better old man."

Ignored the glares coming from Leah and Paul as I retrieve my bag from the back seat of the cruiser. I walked over to Charlie and give him a bone crushing hug before taking my place next to Old Quil who returned a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, you don't have to go anywhere you're more than welcome to stay here." Sue offered. I saw the gesture for what it was and gave her a small smile we both knew that wasn't really the case.

"Over my dead body." Leah mumbled.

"That can be arranged." Old Quil snapped giving my should a hard squeeze. I instantly knew what he wanted and was more than happy to oblige.

"Actually I think it's best if I stay with Old Quil. i heard bitchiness is highly contagious and Leah seems to have the worst case I've ever seen."

Leah and Paul both growled. Seth, Embry, and Sue looked shocked while Charlie looked beyond proud. I winked at him as Old Quil clapped my shoulder yelling "That's my girl! On that note I think it's time we head home. Have a good night everyone!"

We turned and headed in the direction of Old Quil's house when we heard Embry laugh "Will you look at that Bella grew a backbone."

Old Quil and I laughed the entire way to his house ignoring the stares from the people we passed along the way.

* * *

Jacob and Sam were running patrol about ten miles away from la Push. Ever since the run in with the monster Jacob had everyone running in pairs.

_[So far so good.]_

_[Don't jinx it Sam.]_

_[Well at least there hasn't been an activity for the past few days.]_

_[If you don't count whatever kind of creature that was that ate an entire person.] _Jacob shot back sarcastically.

_[So who do you think Old Quil is calling?]_ Sam asked curiously.

_[I've no idea. He said they've fought things like this before, hopefully they'll agree __to come.]_

_[For the record I think you the right thing. Now isn't the time for arrogance you put the safety of the pack and the tribe first. You're a great chief Jacob and an even better alpha.]_

Jacob was moved by Sam's words, he wasn't one for useless sentiments. His opinion meant a lot to Jacob. Sam was one of the main people to pull him out of the darkness after Bella left. He was always there to give support or a kind in the ass depending on the situation.

After Bella mercilessly ripped his heart out Jacob went rouge. he phased and ran until his legs gave out, which happened to be in the northern region of Canada. He wandered around for months on his own never once returning to his human form. He ate, slept, and lived as a wolf. In his wolf form it was easier to push aside the darkness that ate at his heart. After the lech left Bella she went completely catatonic. At the time Jacob didn't understand how losing someone could cause that type of reaction. He understood it now. When you love someone with you entire heart and soul, when they leave you die inside. If she loved Edward that much Jacob never had a chance.

_[She hasn't turned yet. She wouldn't be able to be on the beach in Guatemala with Charlie if she had]_Sam pointed out picking up on the direction of his thoughts threw the pack mind.

_[She wouldn't be able to be around him period.] _Jacob growled.

_[Why do you think she's still human?]_

_[Who care? Edward probably has some stupid reason he hasn't turned her yet. It doesn't matter to me. She doesn't matter to me.]_

_[You can't lie to me Jacob she matters to you and she always will.]_

Jacob sighed or sighed as much as a massive wolf could. Sam was right she would always matter to him but not in the way he thought.

_[I hate her.]_ Jacob replied bitterly.

_[I don't think you do.]_

_[It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I'll ever see her again.]_

_[Jake!] _Embry yelled threw the pack mind startling both Sam and Jacob.

_[You had better have a good excuse for that Cal!] _Sam growled.

_[Trust me I do.] _Embry snapped in a very un Embry like manner.

_[Jake I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it.]_

Jacob tried to hide his annoyance but it had been a long few days and most of it still managed to slip into the pack mind. He waited for Embry to explain but he just continued singing the alphabet song in his head in a lame attempt to hide his thoughts.

_[Just spit it out Em.]_

_[Charlie just got back from his with Bella]_

Shit. This was it. This is when he would find out that the worst had happened. This Is when he would find out his Bella was gone forever.

_[Is he alright? Did she hurt him?]_ he asked afraid of the answer.

_[No that's not it she hasn't been turned.]_

_{Than what the hell is so important!]_ Jacob snapped he couldn't take anything else at the moment, he was still trying to get his heart to restart after the panin at hearing Bella had been turned.

_[She hasn't been turned but…]_

Jacob's vision went red. He would kill that dirty leech!

_[He killed her. She's dead and he killed her!]_

Embry and Sam both stumbled under the force of Jacob's feelings. Embry tired to fight against the onslaught of anger and misery pouring off of his alpha and best friend. He really made a mess of this. He should have just came straight out and told Jake she was here, but he was afraid of how Jake would react. He was terrified when his friend went mia for almost a year. he couldn't watch his best friend fall apart again. After a herculean effort of pushing Jake's emotions aside he finally managed to steady himself enough to relay his message.

_[She's not dead Jake. She's here in La Push.]_

* * *

Meanwhile at Old Quil's house Bella and Old Quil sat at his kitchen table sharing a six pack of Budweiser. Bella rolled her shoulder sighing as the tension left her body. Old Quil chuckled and she smiled genuinely happy.

"Not that I mind but why did you come to my rescue back there?"

"I know we always said if you came back we would have to act indifferently towards each other to keep the warrior's secret but I would never have been able to stand by and listen to someone degrade you that way. Plus after tomorrow it will all be a moot point."

Bella raised and eyebrow in a silent question.

"Remember how I told you the leech activity has skyrocketed here?"

Bella nodded.

"Well two nights ago shit hit the fan. Seth ran into a wendigo."

Bella gasped, "Oh my god how did he manage to survive? I know he couldn't of kill it by himself those things are nasty!"

"The pack managed to get to him before it attacked, once it was outnumbered it fled. Thankfully none of the pack was hurt but it did manage to claim a victim before Seth arrived."

Bella said a quick prayer to Altropos to help guide the poor soul to it's rightful resting place.

"Well we have to take comfort in small blessing at least the pack is safe."

Bella and Old Quil drained their bottles and opened a second one. After taking another drink Old Quil continued, "I called a council meeting and after a lot of useless arguing, mostly from that idiot Uley the chief agreed to allow me to call in some back up."

"By chief you mean Jacob and by back up you meant the Warriors of Light." Bella clarified.

"Correct on both accounts. Harrison called me back this morning as soon as they deal with the wraith problem the will be coming here."

Bella's heart leapt at the idea of being with her fellow warriors. They're bond was extremely strong and it was very difficult to be away from each other for extended periods of time.

"What exactly did you tell them about us?"

"Nothing, all I said was that I knew people that had fought demons before and could teach the pack to defend itself."

"And no one pushed for more information?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Jacob was adamant about the fact that he would accept help it it would save lives."

A wave of pride filled Bella at Old Quil's words.

_That's my Jacob always taking care of those in need._

"So what now? Everyone is going to be wondering why we were so friendly and why you called me you're favorite grandchild when we're not related and we supposedly haven't spoken in six years."

"I can't help but be honest you are my favorite grandchild." He winked at Bella and she laughed.

"I don't really see the point in trying to hide anything. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the pack and council as a Warrior of Light. I'm sure people will have questions. I suggest we avoid any that don't directly involve the demon and basic information about the warriors. Hopefully Harrison and Drustan will be here next week and we can start working with the wolves. Until then you and I get to go hunting."

"You and I hunting, how could I pass that up?"

"That my dearest granddaughter was the point." he winked again.

Old Quil raised his beer and shouted, "To good hunting!"

"To good hunting!" Bella enthusiastically returned clinking her bottle to his.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it chapter four! I have chapter five and six already written I just have to type them but they are my two longest chapters and I have very little free time to type them up. I promise that I will have them on here asap. Please take a minutes and review I'd love to hear your feedback on the story or any ideas you would like to see in the future!**_


End file.
